A Season Of Love
by zeopurple
Summary: The second story in the Season To Remember series. This one is all about one of the most underrated couples in PR history Tanya and Adam.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_Ok, here it is. Story number two in what I am now calling the Season to Remember series. I wasn't really sure how I wanted to begin Tanya and Adam's story but I did it from the view point that they never really dated on the show since it never really did show them on a date and the fact that Adam during the Turbo season was shown checking out a girl at the beach._

Adam Park drove down the L.A. freeway after a long day on the set of the new film in which he was the stunt double for the film's male star. It had been a long exhausting day and Adam wanted nothing more than to go home to his apartment and take a nice relaxing shower before going to bed. Tired of the silence, he turned the dial of his radio and scanned for something good on one of the stations. The dial stopped and hearing an all too familiar voice, he stopped it and began to listen.

"Hey everybody, this is Tanya Sloan playing your favorite hits as you drive home from work, give me a call at 555-6442, I'll be taking your requests for the next hour," she said and then a song began to play.

Tanya had moved out to L.A. not long after Adam. She had done such a great job as the deejay for KAGV in Angel Grove that she had been offered a position at one of the best radio stations in L.A. Adam had been so excited when Tanya had called him with the news that she soon would be moving to L.A. He had missed his high school friends terribly since graduation. Rocky was always so busy with his dojo that he and Adam barely had time to talk much less visit each other and with Adam traveling to various movie sets, it had been impossible for him to keep in contact with everyone.

Adam had looked forward to once again enjoying the close friendship that he and Tanya had developed while in Angel Grove. Adam had a crush on her from the moment that she had taken Aisha's place. He had never met anyone like her. Everything had been so new to Tanya and Adam had enjoyed seeing things in her eyes. It still amazed him that she had taken to him so quickly. Adam has always been so shy around girls and he was even shyer around Tanya who he found to be extremely beautiful but Tanya hadn't seemed to notice at all. They ended up spending so much time together in high school that most people who didn't know them assumed that they were dating but Adam had never really gotten up the courage to ask her out, a fact that he still regretted to this day.

Even having her in L.A. didn't make things any easier. It was always Tanya who called him up and suggested they go to out to eat or catch a late movie once they were both finished with work. Neither of them had called these outings dates though. Thus, over time, they lost contact once again. The only time Adam heard her voice these days was when he happened to turn to her station and that wasn't too often.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and without realizing what he was doing or giving himself a chance to change his mind he grabbed his cell phone and dialed the station's number.

"Hi this is Tanya, who am I speaking with?" she asked

Upon hearing her voice, he found himself unable to speak. He hadn't really expected his call to go through.

"Hello caller, are you there?" she asked again.

"Um, yeah I'm here," he finally managed to croak.

"Hey this is Tanya, what's your name and what can I play for you this evening," she answered back.

"My name's Adam and I can't really think of a song right now," he said.

"That's ok Adam, I think I can find something for you, thanks for calling and keep listening," she said as she hung up the line.

Adam frowned and was instantly disappointed when Tanya failed to recognize his voice. What did he expect anyway? It had been a few years since they had last communicated with each other and he was sure that Tanya probably had a boyfriend by now so what would it matter if she had realized that it was him.

A few hours later, Adam sat down on his couch and started flipping through the channels on the TV looking for something to watch. He heard his cell phone ringing from his bedroom and he jumped on the couch and ran to answer it. He didn't recognize the number but he decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?" he asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for calling the station today," a voice said.

"Tanya, is that you?" he asked even though he already knew that it was.

"Yes, how are you Adam," she answered.

"I'm good and you," he said.

"Great, my ratings at the station are through the roof and I'm even putting the finishing touches on my first album," she informed him.

"You're recording an album, that's so great, I remember how much you used to dream about that," he replied.

"I'm glad you remember because I actually wrote a song for you," she said.

"You wrote a song for me?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it's sort of like a thank you for your friendship in high school, it really meant a lot to me," she replied.

"It meant a lot to me too," he admitted.

"I really glad you called, I've missed hanging out with you," she said.

"I've missed hanging out with you too," he told her.

"Then why haven't we done anything about?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess we both just got so busy with other things, it just happens sometimes," he said.

"Yeah, I guess it does," she said.

"Um Tanya, would you like to go out with me?" he asked finally.

"Sure I'd love to," she said without hesitation.

"I mean like on a date," he said wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

"I know and it's about time you asked me," she said and they both laughed.

"Hey, I'm only a few years late," he joked.

"Better late than never," she commented.

"How about Saturday night?" he asked.

"That's perfect, I'll be done at the station around seven," she said.

"Great then I'll pick you up there," he said.

"Ok, see you soon Adam," she said.

"See you soon Tanya," he replied as he hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Glad you are liking this story so far. I kept some of you waiting for far too long._

**PrettyDiva: **_You're not alone in thinking that Tanya and Adam were a couple even if they didn't show it. I'm a firm believer in that fact I just wanted to try a different angle in this story._

**Jasmin63: **_Glad I could finally get this story started for you. Again, I like to think that they were dating too but I just wanted to do something different to start this story. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Yeah, I'm sure Adam was just being a guy but I just hated that the show had to put that scene in at all. Glad you liked the start of this though. _

**Ghostwriter: **_Thanks, I'll do my best to keep it up._

Adam walked nervously up the door of Tanya's apartment and rang the doorbell. He held a bouquet of yellow roses in his hands.

"Hey Adam," Tanya said as she flashed him that beautiful smile of hers.

"Wow, you look really great," he told her.

"Thanks so do you," she said as she let him inside.

"These are for you, I was going to get red ones but I know that yellow is your favorite color," he said as he handed her the roses.

"They're beautiful, thank you," she said as she took them from his hands and went into the kitchen to put them in some water.

"So shall we get going?" he asked.

"Lead the way," she said as the locked the door and followed him out to his car.

Awhile later, Adam pulled up to one of the newest restaurants in town where they would be having dinner.

"Adam, how on earth did you get reservations here, I heard this place is booked for months," Tanya said once they were seated at their table.

"It pays to have connections, the reservation belonged to a director friend of mine and he couldn't make it so he offered the spot to me," Adam answered.

"Well listen to you, mister I have connections now," she teased.

"Hey what can I say, I'm good at what I do," he replied.

"So things are really working out for you as a stunt man?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really like it, and so far I've managed not to get hurt too severely, I'm actually the stunt coordinator for this new film that'll be out in the spring," he answered.

"I'm really impressed Adam, it sounds like life is treating you pretty good," Tanya commented.

"It is now that I'm here with you, I can't believe it took me so long to finally ask you out," he said.

"I'm just glad you asked me because you wanted to and not because Rocky forced you into it," Tanya remarked.

"You're talking about the prom?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know the only reason we ended up going together was because Rocky found a date at the last minute," Tanya told him.

Back in high school, Adam really had wanted to ask to Tanya to the prom but he was too shy. Of course, his excuse for not asking her was because he didn't want his best friend Rocky to be the only one at the prom without a date since Tommy and Kat were obviously going together and Jason was going with Emily. However, at the last minute Rocky announced that he had a date so it had only made sense that Adam went with Tanya.

"I really did want to ask you, you know, I was just too afraid that you'd say no," Adam revealed.

"Oh Adam, how could I have ever said no to you, I had the hugest crush on you in high school, why do you think I hung around you so much, I even started calling you Sweetie," Tanya replied.

"And to think, I made fun of Tommy's first attempt to ask out Kat when I didn't even have the nerve to do the same with you," Adam laughed.

"If I had known it was going to take this long, I would have taken Kat's advice and asked you out myself," Tanya told him.

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"I guess I was scared too, I didn't want to ask you out only to find out that you only wanted to be friends," Tanya replied.

"I can't believe this, we've wasted so much time when we could have been together a lot sooner," Adam remarked.

"Well, we're together now, that's all that matters," Tanya told him.

A few hours later, Tanya and Adam walked along the beach hand in hand.

"Can I ask you something?" Adam asked once they had stopped and were looking out at the waves.

"Of course," she said.

"You said at dinner that we're together now and I just wondered if you really meant that," Adam asked.

"Well, I think we can pretty much skip the whole getting to know you part of dating, we've kinda already done that don't you think," she said.

"Yeah, I do, I can't believe I'm about to say this on our first date, but I've been in love with you for a long time Tanya," Adam replied.

"Oh Adam, I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that," she said as she reached her hand across the table to grab his.

"I'm not going to lie to you Tanya, it's not like I haven't dated other girls, but I just couldn't commit to them because they weren't you, my heart was with you Tanya, it always has been," he told her.

"My heart's always been with you too but after nothing happened between us I started to think that maybe it wasn't meant to be, so I too dated other guys but I found that I couldn't stop comparing them to you," Tanya explained.

"I love you," Adam said after a moment.

"I love you too," Tanya told him as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do," Adam said once they finally stopped kissing.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya Sloan, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" Adam asked as he held her hands and knelt down in the sand.

"Of course I will," she said as she pulled him up and kissed him again.

Hours later, Adam was on the phone in his apartment telling Rocky about his first date with Tanya.

"You did what?" Rocky asked.

"What can I say I just got lost in the moment," Adam replied.

"Dude, you never ever kneel down in front of a woman unless it's to give her a ring," Rocky told him.

"Oh and your such an expert on relationships?" Adam asked.

"That's not cool man, as if I didn't feel enough like a loser still being single," Rocky said.

"I'm just joking Rocky, I'm sure the right girl's out there for you somewhere you just have to wait a little bit longer," Adam told him.

"Yeah well waiting sucks, I am happy for you and Tanya though, it's about time you two got together," Rocky replied.

"Yeah it's definitely been long overdue," Adam said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_I know I already said this in the other Season story but I will be taking requests. If there's something that you would like to see happen between Tanya/Adam in this story then let me know and I will fit it in somewhere. I'm only asking because I may tend to duplicate things from the other story but I want each story in the series to be unique. Anyway, on to chapter three, keep the reviews coming. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Yeah, you definitely have the different angle thing down and I love that about your stories. _

**Jasmin63: **_If you read the first story from the series then you will find out that Rocky does indeed hook up with someone and there will be a story in the series devoted to Rocky and his relationship. It will probably be mentioned in this series as well just not in as much detail. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_I'm glad that I'm not just a one-couple writer. That was the scariest part about deciding to do a series and write stories for the other couples from A Season To Remember, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to write other couples like I do Kat/Tommy. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I don't remember that episode, I may have to go back and download some old Zeo episodes so that I can get some inspiration for the Tanya/Adam relationship._

**Destiny45: **_It may be moving a little fast but I think I just want to keep things moving with the story and get to the good stuff. _

**Purple Strobe: **_I guess I had a case of bad editing in the last chapter. I forgot to go and take out the part with them at the table because in the middle of writing I decided to make them go to the beach and I didn't realize I had left the whole table thing in there. _

**Ghostwriter: **_Thanks, I'm glad you're reading and reviewing. _

**Lushiouschell: **_Thanks so much for giving this story a chance!!_

Adam watched from backstage as Tanya was performing a concert in Reefside. The crowd was going wild as Tanya was singing songs from her debut album. Adam couldn't have been more proud, she was finally getting to live her dream of becoming a singer. Adam and Tanya had been officially dating for six months now and Tanya had been on her tour for four of those months and with Adam working on a new movie, they hadn't seen that much of each other.

"You must be the boyfriend," a man said as he came over to where Adam was standing.

"Yeah, I'm Adam Park," he replied as he held out his hand.

"Darius Owens, I'm the tour director, it's nice to finally meet the guy responsible for that smile she has everyday," Darius told him as they shook hands.

"I think you've got that backwards my man, because she's the one who keeps me smiling," Adam said.

"Hey Darius, we need you," a woman said.

"Duty calls, it was nice meeting you Adam," Darius said as he walked away and left Adam alone once again.

Adam returned his attention back to the show and listened as Tanya spoke to the crowd.

"I want to thank all of you for coming tonight, this is really a dream come true for me, and speaking of dreams, this next song goes out to another dream come true of mine, this one's for you Adam," she said a she stole a quick glance backstage to catch his eye before returning her attention back to the crowd.

"How did I get to be so lucky?" Adam wondered as he listened to Tanya sing her song entitled _It's Been A Long Time Coming_.

After the show, Adam decided to make himself useful by helping the tour staff sell merchandise to promote Tanya's album. He didn't mind doing it because he knew she would be out at the table soon to sign autographs and he just wanted to be near her.

"Oh my gosh, there she is!" someone in the crowd exclaimed as Tanya was escorted by her security guards.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Tanya said with a laugh as she spotted him behind the table selling cds.

"Being a supportive boyfriend, what does it look like," he said and smiled.

"That's very sweet," she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down at the table where her fans were eagerly waiting for her autograph.

"Ms. Sloan, can I just say how totally awesome you were out there," a girl in yellow said as she stepped up to get an autograph.

"You look familiar do I know you?" Tanya asked her.

"Actually, we met at a party thrown by Dr. Oliver," the girl replied.

"That's right, you were one of his students, Kira Ford right, in fact, if I recall correctly, you're a musician as well," Tanya said.

"I can't believe you actually remembered my name, and yeah I'm a musician too but no luck with getting signed to a record deal yet," Kira responded.

"Maybe I can help you with that, give a copy of your demo to Tommy and I'll make sure it gets into the right hands," Tanya told her.

"You'd really do that for me?" Kira questioned.

"Of course, we girls of yellow have to stick together right," Tanya told her referring to the fact that they were both former yellow rangers.

"Tanya, we need to keep the line going," Darius said.

"Oops sorry, see you around Tanya and thank you," Kira said as she moved out of the line.

A few hours later, Tanya was finally done signing autographs and she and Adam were backstage in her dressing room.

"You were really great out there tonight," Adam said as he pulled her into his arms.

"You really think so?" Tanya asked.

"I know so, the crowd loves you but not as much as I do," he said as he kissed her.

"I'm so glad the studio let you have a few days off, I've really missed you," she told him.

"I've missed you too but your tour's only three more months and we'll have lots of time together once you're done," Adam replied.

"I know but that doesn't make me miss you any less," Tanya said.

"Look on the bright side, we'll have lots of time to make up for once you're home," he said as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt," a voice said as Tanya and Adam broke apart.

"You were so great out there!" Kat exclaimed as she ran over to give Tanya a hug.

"Sorry for the bad timing man," Tommy said as he shook Adam's hand.

"It's ok, I was beginning to wonder if you two were going to make it back here," Adam replied.

"Tanya's security team almost didn't let us," Tommy told him.

"I had to pull out a picture of the two of us just to prove that I knew you and wasn't some crazy fan," Kat said.

"Sorry about that, I should have told them you'd be coming," Tanya said.

"We ran into Kira and she told me about your offer to help her, that's really nice of you," Tommy told her.

"What good would all of this success be if I couldn't help out a friend," Tanya replied.

"See now that's why I love you so much," Adam said as he hugged her.

"It is so nice seeing the two of you so happy," Kat told them.

"It's nice to be happy," Adam responded.

"Yeah, you guys should try it sometime," Tanya said.

Kat had only recently moved to Reefside and like Tommy, she was a teacher at the high school. They had managed to pick up their friendship right where they left off but so far hadn't acted on their still intense romantic feelings for one another.

"You want to tell her or should I?" Tommy asked smiling at Kat.

"Tell me what?" Tanya questioned.

"Tommy and I are dating again," Kat revealed.

"Yeah so you see you two aren't the only happy ones around here," Tommy said.

"That's great news," Tanya said happily.

"I really wish you didn't have to leave so soon," Kat said knowing that Tanya would be leaving in the morning.

"I know but as soon as the tours done maybe Adam and I can come back to see you," Tanya told her.

"Or we could take a trip to L.A. and see you," Tommy said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Adam told them.

An hour later, Tanya and Adam were laying in each others arms at her hotel room.

"Do you really have to fly back to L.A. tomorrow?" she asked.

"Let's not think about that, let's just enjoy the time we do have together," Adam said as he pulled her closer to him.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," Tanya told him.

"Forever will come soon enough," Adam replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_I'm really pleased by the support that I'm getting for this story, I only hope I can continue to live up to your expectations. Even so, I will probably continue this even if it doesn't because Tanya/Adam deserve to have more fics written about them. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I'm glad I still managed to portray to romance side of the fic even with all the other stuff going on in the last chapter. Yeah, I just had to include Tommy and Kat in the last chapter so that this story could begin to connect with the first one. As for Kira, well it just made sense that Tanya would help her out. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I thought it was time for Tommy and Kat to make an appearance in this story because this one is connected to theirs and look for appearances by the other couples in this story as well. Yeah, those yellow rangers have to stick together, that's why Tanya decided to help Kira. _

**Ghostwriter: **_I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Yeah, it always upset me that the Tanya/Adam romance was only hinted at but there was no mention of it on the show even though we viewers could see the love between them. I was having problems getting alerts as well but I am now starting to get all the alerts that I should have gotten a week ago so hopefully the system will catch up. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_I had to have Kira in here because if I recall correctly I had Kira mention in the other story that her new song was getting a lot of play on the radio because of Tanya so I decided to show how that all happened using this story. _

"Rocky, it's so great to see you," Adam said as he greeted his best friend in the airport.

"Yeah, it's been too long, I can't remember the last time we hung out together," Rocky replied as they walked over to the baggage claim area.

"How are things with the dojo?" Adam questioned.

"Things are great, making Jason a partner was the best move I could have made, business has been thriving lately," Rocky told him.

"That's great, I'm glad things are going so well for you," Adam said.

"Things seem to be going well for you too, how's Tanya," said Rocky.

"She's great, we can stop by the studio and see her a little later, I figured we could go have lunch first," Adam told him.

"Good idea, I'm starving," Rocky said.

"Good to see that some things never change," Adam said with a laugh.

An hour later, Rocky and Adam sat in the restaurant after having finished their meals.

"So are you going to tell me why you practically begged me to come for a visit or what?" Rocky questioned.

"How about because it's been over a year since we've seen each other," Adam responded.

"That's not my fault, I mean you're the big shot movie actor who's always away on location," Rocky retorted.

"I'm not an actor I'm a stuntman," Adam corrected him.

"Yeah well I still think there's a reason you insisted I come for a visit," Rocky told him.

"Ok, ok, I did ask you here for a reason," Adam said.

"I knew it," Rocky said.

"You see I'm throwing a birthday celebration for Tanya next month and I wanted to make sure that you'd be able to come," Adam explained.

"Adam, you could have told me that on the phone," Rocky told him.

"I know but I wanted to ask you this in person," Adam said.

"You wanted to ask me about coming to Tanya's party in person?" Rocky questioned a bit confused.

"No, I wanted to ask you if you'd be my best man in our wedding," Adam replied.

"Wait a sec, you and Tanya are getting married, where was I when all this happened?" Rocky asked.

"I haven't exactly asked her yet, I'm planning on asking her at the party and I wanted all of our friends and family to be there to witness it, I already talked to Kat and Tommy and their going to drive up from Reefside, and Jason said he'd be here and I'm sure he'll bring Kim along, I already talked to Billy and Aisha is making arrangement to fly from Africa, so everyone important to us will be there," Adam explained.

"Well, you can definitely count on me to be here, I'm so happy for you guys, and I'd be honored to be your best man," Rocky told him.

"That's assuming that she'll say yes," Adam remarked.

"What do you mean assuming that she'll say yes, of course she will, maybe if you two had gotten things started back in high school you'd already be married by now," Rocky replied.

"Good, I'm glad we got that settled, now on to our next order of business," Adam replied.

"Which is what?" Rocky asked.

"I still need to buy the ring," Adam told him.

A month later, Tanya birthday had arrived and Adam had worked hard to make sure that Tanya didn't suspect a thing about her party. In fact, he had conspired with her manger who had told Tanya that she had been booked for a gig at the club where the party was being held so as to not raise her suspicions. All of their friends had come into town, Tommy and Kat, Jason and Kim, Rocky, Billy, Aisha and Ashley who had succeeded Tanya as the yellow Turbo Ranger, along with her boyfriend Andros and Carlos who had received the green Turbo powers from Adam.

"I can't believe your manager booked you a gig on your birthday," Adam said as he drove Tanya to the club.

"I know but he promised the party would only be for a few hours and we'll have the rest of the night to do some celebrating of our own, I'm just glad he could get you in to the party as well," Tanya replied.

"Yeah, that was nice of him," Adam said as he parked the car.

They walked inside the club and everything was pitch black inside.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Tanya questioned.

"It's the right address," Adam replied.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday Tanya!" everyone yelled as the lights suddenly came on.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this, you set me up!" Tanya exclaimed as she looked around the room that was filled with their family and friends.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," her mother said as her parents walked over to her.

"Mom, Dad, I can't believe you're here," Tanya said as she hugged them.

"Thank this incredible boyfriend of yours," her dad told her.

"Happy Birthday Tanya," Kat said as she came over followed by Tommy.

"Oh Kat, thank you so much for being here," Tanya said as she hugged her best friend.

"I can't believe you arranged all of this," Tanya said when she and Adam finally managed to get some alone time together.

"I just wanted this night to be special," he replied as he pulled her into his arms.

"It is, but it still would have been special with just the two us, you didn't have to go to all of this trouble," Tanya told him.

"I know but I wanted to, in fact, this party isn't the only present I have for you," he told her.

"Oh Adam, how did I get to be so lucky," Tanya said.

"Hold that thought," Adam said as he went over to the DJ and borrowed his microphone.

"Alright everyone, I just want to say thank you for being here tonight to celebrate Tanya's birthday, words can't express how in love I am with this beautiful and talented woman and I'm just so happy that she loves me back, at least I think she does," Adam said.

"You know I do," Tanya told him.

"That's good because there's something I need to say to you, Tanya this past year has been the most amazing of my life, I never dreamed that we'd get a second chance to fall in love but I am so glad that we did, I couldn't imagine sharing my life with any other woman, and I know that my saying this in front of all these people is probably a little shocking because well I'm known for being shy but loving you has made me unafraid and I want everyone in this room to know exactly how I feel about you," Adam said.

"Oh Adam," Tanya said as tears began to fall down her face.

"Tanya Sloan, I love you will all of my heart, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife," Adam said as he knelt down in front of her and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Yes, I will," Tanya said as Adam slipped the ring on her finger and then got up to kiss her.

"Way to go Adam!" Rocky said as he whistled.

"I am so happy I got to be here for this," Aisha said as she ran up to give Tanya a hug.

"Did all of you know about this?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, Adam's been planning this for months," Rocky informed her.

"I can't believe you managed to keep this from me," Tanya told him.

"It wasn't easy, but it was worth it," Adam told her.

"Thank you for making this the best birthday ever," Tanya said as she gave him a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_As most of you already know if you read my other stories that is, I will be going out of town and won't be updating again until next week. But I just couldn't leave without updating this story as well. _

**Pretty Diva: **_Thanks, I thought it would be cool to have Adam propose on Tanya's birthday. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, Adam is a sweetie, glad you liked that chapter. _

**Destiny45: **_I agree Adam is awesome!!_

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Thanks!_

**Purple Strobe: **_I'm glad you are appreciating the wonderful couple that Tadam is!! But it is possible to love two couples equally so don't leave behind Katherommy._

**Lushiouschell: **_What can I say loving Tanya has made Adam brave._

Adam paced around the room as he waited for his cue that it was time to start. He could hardly believe that this day was finally here. It seemed like only yesterday he had gotten up the courage to propose to Tanya and now today she would become his wife.

"Hey man you ready?" Rocky asked as he entered the room.

"Is it time?" Adam questioned nervously.

"Not yet, soon though, you're looking a little pale are you sure you're ok," Rocky replied.

"I'm fine, I just hate waiting," Adam told him.

"Don't worry, the minute you see Tanya coming down that aisle, all your nerves will just disappear," Rocky said.

"Thanks so much for being my best man, I couldn't imagine my wedding without you," Adam told his best friend.

"Where else would I be, we've been through too much for me not to be here now, and besides I'm counting on you to do the same thing for me one day, if it ever happens that is," Rocky said.

"Hey, the right girl is out there, you'll probably find her when you least expect it," Adam told him.

"From your lips to God's ear," Rocky said.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Aisha asked as she walked into the room.

"Would you look at us The Three Musketeers," Rocky said as he stared at their reflection the mirror.

"I must say we clean up nice," Adam said.

"I can't believe that out of the three of us, Adam's the one getting married first," Aisha said.

"I can hardly believe it myself," Adam told her.

"I am happy for you though, I love you and Tanya so much, and I wish you only happiness for the rest of your life," Aisha said as she gave Adam a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Isha, thanks so much for flying all the way from Africa for this," Adam said as they hugged.

"Well someone had to come and be Rocky's date," Aisha joked.

"Ha, Ha very funny," Rocky retorted.

In the bride's room, everyone was helping Tanya to get into her wedding dress.

"The wedding was supposed to start minutes ago, I can only imagine what Adam's thinking," Tanya said as Kat helped her with her veil.

"Relax, you're the bride, the ceremony will wait for you," Kat told her.

"I know I guess I'm just nervous that's all," Tanya told her.

"How's everything going in here?" Marie Hillard asked as she approached her daughter and Tanya who very much felt like a daughter to her.

"We're just about ready," Kat told her.

"Oh Tanya, you look so beautiful, it seems just like yesterday you were moving into our home and now you're all grown up and getting married," Marie said as tears came to her eyes.

"I'll never be able to thank you and Mr. Hillard enough for taking me like you did, you became like parents to me and I'll always cherish that," Tanya told her.

"You will always be a daughter to us Tanya," Marie said as she gave Tanya a hug.

"Ok, enough of that Mom, you'll ruin her makeup," Kat said as she too started to get emotional.

"Got room for one more?" Nailah Sloan who was Tanya's mother asked as she entered the room followed by another woman dressed in native African clothes.

"Ashalla, you made it!" Tanya exclaimed as she ran to embrace the woman who had taken care of her in Africa when her parents had gone missing.

"Of course I came child, you didn't think I would let you get married without me did you," Ashalla replied.

"I'm so happy to see you, Aisha told me you couldn't make the trip," Tanya told her.

"That's because we told her to say it," Nailah told her daughter.

"You have grown into such a beautiful young woman, I see nothing but happiness in your future," Ashalla told her.

"Thank you, thank you so much for sharing this special day with me," Tanya said.

"I hate to break up the party but if you're ready we can start now," Aisha said as she came into the room.

"I'm ready, I've been ready for this day for a long time," Tanya said.

The ceremony began as Adam came out with the minister and stood at the front of the aisle. Next to him was Rocky who was the best man, followed by Tommy and then Carlos. The music started and Ashley as one of Tanya's bridesmaids started walking down the aisle, following her were Aisha and finally Katherine who was the maid of honor.

"I guess we're up," Ajani Sloan said to his daughter as he heard the tune Here Comes the Bride begin to play.

Adam watched as Tanya on the arm of her father began her walk down the aisle. She'd never looked more beautiful to him. His eyes began to get misty as he realized that this beautiful woman was about to become his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and all of Tanya and Adam's family and friends to join them in holy matrimony," the minister began.

"You are so beautiful," Adam mouthed to Tanya who still stood with her father and she smiled.

"Who gives this woman to be joined with this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Ajani said as he gave Tanya a kiss on the cheek and shook Adam's hand before moving to his seat.

"Adam Chin-Hwa Park, will you take this woman to be your wife?" the minister asked.

"I will," Adam said.

"Tanya Camille Sloan, will you take this man to be your husband?" he asked.

"I will," Tanya said.

"Tanya and Adam have now chosen to recite vows that they have written themselves," he said.

"Tanya, I know it's taken us a long time to get here. I even thought at times that I had missed my chance with you. I'm glad that I was wrong I never thought I could have someone in my life that could make me so happy or make me feel so alive. You know how hard it is for me to tell people how I feel about them, especially people I care about. But today in front of all these people, I have no problem telling you that I love you. I know our lives aren't going to be sunshine and roses from here on in, but I'm going to try my hardest to keep our love alive. We've got something very special here. It's worth fighting for. I love you Tanya," Adam said.

"Adam, I believe that to have someone come into your life who you love as fully and completely as I love you...well, that's rare...and special...and something to be cherished. And, oh, how I cherish what we have. I feel so lucky to be standing here with you today. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you but it's taken all that time to realize that what I felt then is nothing compared to what I feel now. Knowing you and loving you has made me the woman that I am today. Standing here in front of all these people, I give you my life and all my love through all eternity. Adam, I love you and I'm so proud to be your wife," Tanya told him.

"May I have the rings please?" the minister asked and Rocky stepped forward to present them.

"Adam, take this ring and present it to Tanya as a sign of the commitment that you are making to her today," the minister said.

"Tanya, I give you this ring as a sign of my love for you," Adam said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Tanya, please present this ring to Adam as a sign of your commitment," the minister said once more.

"Adam, I give you this ring as a sign of my love for you," Tanya said as she too placed a ring on Adam's finger.

"With the giving and receiving of these rings, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife, Adam you may kiss your bride," the minister said.

Adam cupped Tanya's face in his hands as he sealed their union with a kiss.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Adam Park,' the minister said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_The last chapter was probably a bit sappy and maybe a lot of fluff but this is the Season all about love so what can I say. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I had to have Tanya's parents mentioned in there somewhere though I can't really think of what occupations they had after returning from their explorations. I like to think that they settled in Angel Grove to remain close to Tanya. I never understood why the show never mentioned them again. They could have at least had an episode where Tanya mentioned moving out of Kat's house and into one with her own family. _

**Purple Strobe: **_Ok, ok, I guess if I have to lose you as Tommy/Kat being your favorite couple then I'd rather have you put them second to Tanya/Adam You still have to write Tommy/Kat fics though. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I figured everyone would probably love the wedding chapter most out of all the chapters in this story. But who knows since I haven't posted the rest of them yet. As for Zack and Trini, Zack will probably appear at some point but if you'll recall from the first story, Trini has died so she will not be appearing in this story. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_I'm glad you like it, I rather enjoyed writing that chapter myself. _

**Ghostwriter: **_I love having your reviews and I'm glad the alerts are finally up and running again. _

**Lushiouschell: **_I couldn't agree more, I love Tanya and Adam together. _

**Destiny45: **_I knew you of all people would appreciate the romance in the last chapter. I'm glad you liked their vows I did my best to stay true to their characters when thinking of their relationship and what they would say to each other. _

"Tanya, baby are you home?" Adam asked as he walked in the door of their apartment where they had lived since getting married three years ago.

Adam looked around and found that the apartment was dark except for the light supplied by candles. He walked over to the kitchen area and saw that the table was set with dinner for two and there were the soft sounds of music coming from the stereo.

"Welcome home," Tanya said as she walked over to him wearing a sexy black dress.

"Wow, you look amazing," Adam said as he admired what she had one.

"Thank you, I hoped you would like it," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"So are we celebrating something that I should have remembered?" Adam questioned.

"No, so don't worry you're not in trouble for forgetting something," Tanya replied.

"Ok so what's going on," Adam said.

"Can't a wife just do something special for her husband?" Tanya asked.

"Of course, she can," he said.

"Come on, we should eat before the food gets cold," Tanya said.

"Then let it get cold because food is the last thing on my mind right now," Adam said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Oh no, I spent the last couple of hours preparing this and we are going to eat, besides I'm starving," Tanya said as she released herself from his grasp and started serving the food.

"Ok, so I guess we're eating, everything looks great by the way," Adam said as he took a seat at the table.

"Thanks, how was work, I see you didn't come home with any injuries," Tanya replied.

"No, it was a pretty easy day, we just finished choreographing the last of the fight scenes," Adam told her.

"How much longer are you going to be working on this film?" Tanya asked.

"It's hard to tell, the director is reviewing some of the footage that we've shot so far, so it's really up to him whether or not we'll need to do more takes," Adam answered.

"So in other words, it could be a few more months before filming is wrapped up, I really hope you won't decide to take on another movie after this one, I can't remember the last time you had a day off," Tanya told him.

"Speaking of having the day off, where were you today," he inquired.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I called the radio station and they said you called in and I tried your cell but you never answered," Adam told her.

"Sorry about that my battery died and as for why I wasn't at work I had a doctor's appointment today," she replied.

"You didn't tell me you were seeing the doctor, you're not sick are you," he said.

"No I'm perfectly healthy," she said.

"That's good and this dinner was excellent, now what do you say we leave these dishes here to soak and get back to where we were earlier," Adam said as he got up and put the dishes in the sink.

"Adam, we need to talk," Tanya said as she brought her own dish over.

"We can talk in the morning, it feels like forever since we were both actually at home for a nice quiet evening," Adam said as he pulled her into his arms and began kissing her neck.

"I know but there's something we need to discuss," Tanya said.

"Can't it wait?" Adam asked.

"Sure, it's not like what the doctor told me is that urgent so…," Tanya said.

"Wait, I thought you said the doctor told you, you were perfectly healthy," Adam questioned as he pulled away and looked at his wife.

"She did, she said I was perfectly healthy for a woman who's eight weeks pregnant," Tanya replied.

"Did you just say pregnant?" Adam asked.

"Yeah sweetie we're gonna have a baby," Tanya told him.

"Oh Tanya, this is fantastic," Adam said as he grabbed her and swung her around.

"You're really happy about this?" Tanya questioned.

"Of course I'm happy about this, this is the happiest day of my life, you know other than the day that we got married of course," Adam said.

"I love you Adam," she said.

"I love you too," he replied as he kissed her and then knelt down to kiss her stomach.

Six months later, Adam and Tanya were at their doctor's appointment checking to make sure that everything was normal in Tanya's pregnancy.

"Well Mrs. Park, everything looks great, have you changed your mind about knowing the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"No, I still don't want to know," Tanya replied.

"Ok, then I'll see you in a few weeks for your next appointment," the doctor said.

"Adam, honey you're being awfully quiet today," Tanya said as they arrived back home at their apartment.

"I know, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, I just didn't know how to bring it up," Adam told her.

"Adam, you can talk to me about anything you know that," Tanya replied as she sat down on the couch.

"I had a talk with my boss today and he asked if I would consider taking over part of the business," Adam said.

"Oh Adam, that's great, why would you be afraid to tell me that," she replied.

"He wants me to be the stunt coordinator at his facility in Stone Canyon, I'd still have to travel back here for filming sometimes but the job is in Stone Canyon," Adam told her.

"You mean we'd have to move?" she asked.

"Yeah if I took the job but I would never ask you to give up your job here at the radio station, I know how much it means to you," Adam told her.

"But Adam, this is a great opportunity for you and besides I'll be going on maternity leave from the station so I wouldn't be working anyway," Tanya told him.

"You mean you'd be willing to leave the city and move to Stone Canyon?" Adam questioned.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really want to raise the baby here, but this is where our jobs are, I'd much rather be closer to our family and Stone Canyon is only a few hours away from Angel Grove, and maybe they have some positions open at the station there," Tanya replied.

"You are really something you know that," Adam said as he gave her a kiss.

"Adam, I don't care where we live, as long as we're together," she told him.

"You know what this means don't you," Adam said with a smile.

"What?" Tanya questioned.

"We'll finally be able to afford a house, one with a big backyard for junior here to play in," Adam said.

"Junior huh, is that your way of saying you want the baby to be a boy," Tanya said with a smile.

"Boy or girl, I'm going to love this baby no matter what, though I wouldn't mind a little girl as beautiful as her mother," Adam told her.

"Nice save," she said.

"So are we really going to go through with this whole moving thing?" Adam asked.

"Well, junior here just kicked me so I'd say he or she thinks moving is the right thing to do," Tanya told him.

"Ok whatever junior wants, junior gets, so we're moving," Adam said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_I apologize for being so slow about updating this story. It's not because I don't love writing it, I just haven't had time as of late. But my final exams are over now so I will try and update this story more regularly unless of course that evil writer's block comes creeping back in. And thanks so much to all of you who read and reviewed A Season To Remember!!!!!!! I hope you will look forward to many more seasons to come._

**PrettyDiva: **_I'm glad the love between Tanya/Adam is obvious especially since that's the name I gave their season. _

**Destiny45: **_I'm so happy that you like the way I write Tanya and Adam especially since your stories are really the ones that showed me what a great couple Tanya and Adam really are together. So knowing that I have your approval makes me less afraid to continue this story. I hope I can keep it up. _

**Grumpyk: **_So glad that you have found this story, I hope you will continue to read it. And I have a few more seasons coming for some of the other couples so be on the lookout for them as well. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yes, it is now time for little Adam to make his appearance. _

**Ghostwriter: **_Thanks so much for continuing to read and review my stories. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_I haven't really thought about what year it should be for this series. Thanks for the offer but all of the kids have been named. To know them all you need only read the first season as all the kids have been mentioned by name at some point so no surprises with the rest of the fics. _

"Wow, this room really looks great," Tanya remarked as she stood in the doorway of the baby's nursery where Adam was working hard to finish it before the baby arrived.

"You really like it?" he asked as he walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Its perfect and so are you," Tanya said as she gave him a kiss.

"Ahem, he didn't do all this work by himself you know," Rocky said pretending to be hurt. He had driven to Stone Canyon to help the couple move into their new home.

"Ah, we wouldn't want the baby's godfather to feel left out or anything, thank you for your help Rocky," Tanya said as she walked over and gave Rocky a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome," Rocky told her.

"And to show you how much I appreciate all your hard work, I have lunch waiting for you in the kitchen," Tanya replied.

"Now that's the kind of thanks I like best," Rocky said as he left the room and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Come on, we better get to the kitchen before there's nothing left," Tanya joked as the couple headed down after Rocky.

"I still can't get over the fact that very soon the two of you will be parents," Rocky said once they had finished eating lunch.

"Only a few more weeks," Tanya said as she rubbed her very large belly.

"I can't wait, I mean I was really scared at first about becoming a dad but now I can't wait to see what my son or daughter will look like," Adam said.

"Hopefully, he or she will look like Tanya, no offense dude," Rocky told him.

"Pay no attention to him Adam, if it's a boy I hope he looks just like his daddy," Tanya replied.

"Tell me again why you decided not to find out the baby's sex, the suspense would be killing me," Rocky said.

"What would be the fun in that, we want it to be a surprise," Tanya told him.

"Yeah but wouldn't picking a name be easier," Rocky said.

"Probably but debating over names is half the fun," Adam replied.

"I can settle any debates your having right now, why not name the baby after one of your most handsome friends," Rocky said.

"We thought about that but we figured Tommy and Jason might want to save their names for their own kids one day," Adam taunted.

"Ha ha, very funny," Rocky said.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist," Adam told him with a laugh.

"That's ok just make it up to me when little Rocky or Rocki is born," Rocky replied.

"Forget it Rocky, we're not naming the baby after you," Tanya said.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Rocky said.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Adam asked a few hours later as Rocky was getting his stuff ready to leave.

"Yeah, maybe you should stay one more night and drive back to Angel Grove in the morning, I'd hate to think of you falling asleep at the wheel or something," Tanya said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, besides I need to get back to the dojo," Rocky replied.

"I'm sure Jason could get along without you for one more day," Adam told him.

"Thanks for the offer guys, but you two need all the alone time you can get before junior decides to make an appearance," Rocky said.

"Ok, well thank you so much for all your help and be careful," Tanya said as she gave him a hug.

"I promise I'll be back once my godchild decides to make an appearance," Rocky told her.

"Come on I'll walk you out," Adam said as he picked up one of Rocky's bags and walked towards the front door.

"It's really been great to hang out with you again," Rocky said as he loaded his bags into his car.

"Yeah, thanks again for coming," Adam said as he gave Rocky a hug.

"Anytime," Rocky said and then got into his car and drove away.

A few weeks later, Adam and Tanya were at the hospital where Tanya was now I labor about to give birth to the couple's first child.

"Everything looks good Tanya, it won't be long now before you can start pushing," the doctor said after he finished examining her.

"I want to start pushing now, I don't know how much more of this I can take," Tanya said tired after being in labor for almost six hours now.

"Just hold on a little while longer," her mother said as she held Tanya's hand.

"I'm so glad you're here mom," Tanya told her.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world, I only wish your dad could have come too," Nailah Sloan said

"What on earth could be taking Adam so long?" Tanya asked. Adam had left the room to call his parents and friends with the news that the baby would be arriving soon.

"I'm sure he'll be here any second," Nailah assured her.

"Is everything ok?" Adam asked as he came back.

"Everything's fine, it won't be much longer now," Nailah told her son-in-law.

"Did you get a hold of your parents?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, they're gonna drive down first thing tomorrow, my mom said to tell you that she was thinking about you and that she can't wait to meet her first grandchild," Adam replied.

"She's not the only one who can't wait," Tanya told him.

"Ok, let's see if we've made any progress," a nurse said as she entered the room.

"What's the verdict?" Adam asked.

"If your ready Tanya you can start pushing now," the nurse told her.

"I am more than ready," Tanya said.

"This is it honey," Adam said as he took Tanya's hand while her mother held the other one.

"Good job Tanya, keep pushing," the nurse said.

"I should have asked for the drugs," Tanya said between breaths.

"Don't think about that, just think about this beautiful baby we're about to meet," her mother told her.

"How are things going in here?" the doctor asked as he prepared to deliver the baby.

"Things are progressing normally," the nurse responded.

"Ok Tanya, just a few more big pushes and your baby will be here," the doctor told her.

"He or she has a head full of black hair," the nurse announced.

"Keep pushing, you're doing such a great job," Adam said as he kissed the side of Tanya's head.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced as the baby's cries began to fill the room.

"You did it Tanya, we have a son," Adam said as tears filled his eyes.

"He's the most beautiful boy I've ever seen," Nailah said as she followed the nurse who took the baby to weigh him and started taking pictures.

"Here you go Tanya, meet your son," the nurse said as she handed the baby to his mother.

"He's so beautiful," Tanya said.

"He's perfect, I love you so much, thank you for this," Adam said as he gave Tanya a kiss.

"Have you picked out a name for him yet?" the nurse asked.

"I want to name him Adam after his father," Tanya announced.

"Oh Tanya, are you sure?" Adam asked her.

"Yes, I think we should name him after you," Tanya told him.

"Ok, then Adam it is," Adam said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **_Like I said I'm going to try and keep updating this fic as often as I can. Thanks so much for those of you who continue to review this story. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_I'm glad you finally found this fic and I hope that you are able to read the rest of the chapters soon. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah finals really suck. I hope this story will give you a little break from them. _

**GinaStar: **_Welcome to one of my favorite reviewers. I'm glad you found this fic and are enjoying it so far. _

**PrettyDiva: **_You can never go wrong with Rocky in the mix. I have no idea why but I love writing scenes with him. Rocky needs more people writing about him, I'm really looking forward to writing his season. As for the T/Kat wedding fic, it should be posted before the holiday season is over. _

**Destiny45: **_Well obviously, Tanya told them exactly how she wanted the nursery to look. LOL but yeah, I love writing Rocky into scenes. I can only imagine what I'll come up with when I write his season. Hope you like this next chapter in Tanya and Adam's life. _

"Well this is it," Adam said a few days later as he was placing his son into his car seat.

"Yeah, we're finally going home with our little boy, no more nurses around to help, are you nervous," Tanya replied.

"A little but I'm glad our parents will be around to help," he said.

Adam pulled into the driveway of their home and they were greeted by a banner that was hung outside the house and read "It's a boy!"

"Welcome home," Nailah Sloan greeted them as Adam walked into the house carrying the baby.

"Oh Mom, the sign is beautiful," Tanya said as she gave her mother a hug.

"It wasn't my doing, it was little Adam's other grandmother," Nailah said as Adam's parents came into the living room from the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so happy you're finally here," Adam said as he ran over to hug them.

"Where else would we be, I'm just sorry we couldn't get here sooner," his mother Min told him.

"Now let's see this beautiful grandson of ours," Steven his father said as he walked over to the couch where Tanya was holding the baby.

"Would you like to hold him?" Tanya asked.

"I'd like that very much," Steve told her as she handed him the baby.

"What a fine looking young boy you are, must run in the family," Steven said.

"Oh Steven, you've hogged him long enough, let me hold him," Min replied.

"He looks so much like his father did when he was born," she said as the baby began to cry.

"I think someone is getting hungry," Tanya said as she came over to get the baby.

"Do you want some help?" her mother asked as Tanya headed off to the nursery to feed him in private.

"No, I think I can manage," Tanya said as she left.

"So Adam are you ready for some sleepless nights," Ajani, Tanya's father, joked.

"Well so far, at the hospital he's been really quiet but I have a feeling he's been saving it all for when we were finally home," Adam replied.

"That's usually the way it is, they look so cute and perfect at the hospital and you can't wait to get them home," Nailah said.

"And then when you finally get them home, you start wishing you could take them back," Min said as all the adults began to laugh.

"Now, now, let's not scare poor Adam, the baby hasn't even been home for an hour yet," Steven remarked.

"I think I'm gonna go check on Tanya," Adam said as he left the room.

"Hi daddy," Tanya said with a smile as she nursed their son.

"How's everything going in here?" Adam asked.

"We're good, I think I'm finally getting the hang of this," Tanya told him.

"It really is amazing isn't it," Adam said.

"What is?" Tanya asked as she began to burp the baby.

"That we actually created this tiny little person," he said.

"Yeah it is and I can't wait to watch him grow up," she replied.

It was three weeks since the birth of their son and Tanya woke up in the middle of the night to find that she was alone in bed. She got up and walked down the hallway to the nursery where the light was on. She stopped in the doorway and watched as her husband was changing their son's diaper.

"Now doesn't that feel better, you are being such a good boy, you didn't even wake up mommy, she needs the rest, being a new mom is a tough job but you're lucky kid, you got the best woman in the whole world as your mom and she's a natural at it, but you already know that don't you," Adam said as he cradled their son in his arms.

"He didn't do too bad in the daddy department either," Tanya said with a smile as she walked over to where Adam was standing and placed a kiss on his cheek and then kissed the top of little Adam's head.

"I'm sorry if we woke you, I tried not to disturb you when I got up," Adam told her.

"Don't worry, you didn't wake me actually I can't believe I didn't hear him this is the first time that's happened," Tanya said with a slight frown.

"Its fine Tanya, its ok if you don't wake up every time he cries, you have me here to help remember, I should get woken up sometimes too," Adam told her.

"I know but aren't mothers supposed to just wake up on instinct," Tanya replied.

"Not if they're exhausted, you need to rest sometimes and I'm happy to do my part," Adam told her.

"Yeah well, Mommy promises to never sleep through you're crying again," Tanya said as Adam handed their son to her.

A few days later, Tanya walked into the nursery and watched as Adam began setting up his video camera.

"Adam, sweetie what are you doing with that camera?" Tanya asked seeing her husband setting the camera up next to their son's crib.

"I'm setting this up to record little Adam," he answered.

"I can see that, I'm just wondering why," she replied.

"Because I don't want to miss a minute of anything while I'm gone," he explained.

"Oh sweetie, he's only three weeks old, I promise he's not going to do anything besides eat, sleep and cry," Tanya told him.

"Still, I don't want to take any chances that I might miss something," Adam told her.

"Adam you're only going to be gone for three days," Tanya reminded him.

"Yeah and it's going to be the longest three days of my life," he said.

"We're going to miss you too," Tanya said as she walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"I just never realized how much my view on life would change after little Adam was born, suddenly doing stunts for movies just doesn't compare to being here with him," Adam told her.

"I know but I promise I'm going to talk about you to him the whole time you're gone and really he's so young he won't even realize that you're gone," Tanya said as she kissed him.

"And what about mommy is she going to realize that I'm gone?" Adam asked.

"Trust me, when mommy is up at three in morning with a screaming baby she's definitely going to realize that daddy is gone," Tanya replied when as if on cue little Adam began screaming his head off.

"It's ok, little Adam, daddy's here, see mommy doesn't know what she's talking about, you are going to miss me aren't you," Adam said as he picked the baby up out of his crib and began rocking him back and forth.

"Now this is something that's worth recording," Tanya said as she walked over and picked up the camera and began filming Adam with their son.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **_I'm beginning to suffer from a bit of writer's block but I decided to ignore it and write this chapter anyway. I'm trying to write this without having to rely a whole lot on stuff that happened in the other season but I may include some of the things that happened in the last story just from Tanya and Adam's point of view. _

_Shout out to ULTRA SONIC for review number 50. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Yeah, Adam's a sweetie but I think I'll always be a Tommy girl myself. The more I think about it, the more I think I may just write Rocky's story next but nothings for sure just yet. _

**Purple Strobe: **_LOL, that you want to be with Adam now. PD called it when she said that last chapter would make every woman want to be with Adam. He's such a sweetie. I see that I have you crying once again, I can't promise it won't happen again. _

**TommyFan4ever: **_Thanks for reviewing, I thought it would be nice to see some interaction between Adam and the baby since the baby has his name. _

**Destiny45: **_Glad you liked it._

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Glad you liked that scene. Since this season is about love I guess most of the chapters are bound to come out tender and mushy. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Yeah, every guy should be a great dad like Adam. He's great. _

Tanya entered the living room only to see her son seconds away from jumping off the couch and she ran over to catch him. At almost two years old, the little boy was quickly become a little dare devil. Tanya blamed the fact that Adam had insisted on showing his son a video of what Daddy did at work and ever since, little Adam had been jumping off anything and everything.

"Great, Mommy can't even leave you for a few seconds without you climbing out of your playpen," Tanya said as her son just laughed.

"It's not funny, little Adam, you nearly gave Mommy a heart attack," she said as she hugged the boy close to her.

"Mama, mama," little Adam said as he squirmed in Tanya's arms.

"I will be so glad when your Daddy comes home, then he can be the one having to chase you around," Tanya said as she sat the little boy on the floor where he began to play with one of the many toys that was scattered around the room.

A few hours later, Tanya had finally calmed little Adam down enough to take nap but rather than stopping to take a rest herself, she stared picking up all of the toys that her son had thrown in various places about the room.

"Baby, I'm home," Adam called as he walked in the front door.

"It's about time," Tanya muttered as she finally fell back onto the couch.

"Where's little Adam, I can't wait to show him the latest footage from the set," Adam said as he entered the living room with a video tape in his hand.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm letting you show that tape to our son," Tanya told him.

"I'll take it, you haven't had an easy day," Adam said judging the tone of her voice.

"Your son climbed out of his playpen again, I was only gone from the room for a few seconds and when I came back he was getting ready to dive off the couch," Tanya replied.

"My mom said I used to do the same things when I was little Adam's age," Adam said with a laugh.

"Well excuse me if I don't find it very funny," Tanya said as she got up and stormed from the room.

Adam followed his wife into their bedroom where she sat on the edge of the bed and started to cry.

"Tanya baby, what's wrong?" Adam asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so upset," Tanya told him as she wiped her eyes.

"No I'm sorry, I know it can't be easy being the one who has to stay home all the time," Adam replied as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess I'm just a little tired and I decided to take it all out on you," Tanya said.

"You know, maybe we should finally consider putting little Adam in daycare, that way you could go back to working full time at the radio station, I know staying home hasn't been easy for you," Adam said.

"I would love to go back to working full time but now may not be the best time for it," Tanya replied. Tanya had been waiting for the right time to tell her husband some very important news and now seemed like as good a time as any.

"I'm not sure I understand, what's keeping you from going back to work?" Adam asked.

"I've been waiting for the right time to tell you but lately there just hasn't been one," Tanya said.

"You've been waiting for the right time to tell me what?" Adam inquired.

"I'm pregnant," Tanya revealed.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"The doctor confirmed it today, we're having another baby and little Adam is going to be a big brother," Tanya replied.

"Wow, another baby, I can't believe this," Adam said.

"Yeah, I mean I know we've talked about having other kids but I just didn't expect it to be this soon," Tanya told him.

"It is sooner than we planned but I love little Adam so much and I can't wait to share that love with this new baby too," Adam said as he gave Tanya a hug.

"How did I get to be so lucky?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Adam questioned.

"Well we had this whole plan about waiting until little Adam was older before having another baby and here you are excited about this unplanned pregnancy, I doubt most husbands would react the same way," Tanya told him.

"Most husbands aren't married to you, you're a great Mom and I couldn't be happier than to have another baby with you," Adam said.

"I love you so much," Tanya said as she leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you too," Adam replied.

"Sweetie, how do you think little Adam's going to handle all of this, he's so young I'm not even sure he'll understand," Tanya said.

"Why don't we wait until we get further into the pregnancy and then we'll explain to him that there's a baby in Mommy's tummy," Adam replied.

"Yeah we probably should wait awhile before we explain things to him," Tanya said as they heard a cry from little Adam's room.

"So how do you think we'll handle being the parents of two?" Adam asked.

"It'll definitely be a challenge with little Adam still being so young but I think we're more than capable," Tanya replied.

"Can we at least find out the sex of the baby this time?" Adam asked.

"No, I don't care what this baby is as long as it's healthy," Tanya told him.

"But Tanya, we already have a boy, wouldn't it be nice to know if this one's a girl or not," he said.

"No, if it's a girl it'll be an even greater surprise," she said.

"Ok how about the doctor just tells me and not you," he said.

"Hey, I'm the one who has to carry this baby for nine months and get fat, I think the least you can do is wait nine months to find out the baby's sex," Tanya replied.

"You're right I can wait and being pregnant does not make you fat, you were beautiful the first time and you'll be just as beautiful now," Adam told her.

"Thank you, now why don't you go call our parents and give them the good news," she said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: **

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, I thought it would be funny to have little Adam as a daredevil and trying to imitate his dad. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Glad you like little Adam, hope you like his sibling as well. And you are so right, Tommy is delish!!!!_

**Purple Strobe: **_Give poor Adam a break, it's not his fault he can't have the kids. LOL _

"Mommy!" little Adam said as he ran to greet his mother when she returned from running errands.

"Hey sweetie, did you miss Mommy," Tanya said as she reached down to hug the two year old.

"Did you get everything done that you needed?" asked Jana, their neighbor who sometimes babysat for little Adam.

"Yeah, I did, thanks so much for watching him," Tanya replied as little Adam ran off to play.

"Don't mention it, I love that little guy, he's so full of energy," Jana told her.

"Sometimes he's full of a little too much energy, I can barely keep up with him now," Tanya told her.

"I imagine not, seeing as how you're due to give birth soon," Jana replied as Tanya took a seat on the couch.

"I'm not due for another week," Tanya responded.

"Well, I sure hope that Adam will be home from filming by then," Jana said. Adam was away on a movie set.

"Yeah he will, but I'm not too worried, little Adam was a few days late so I'm not expecting this little one to make an appearance anytime soon," Tanya told her.

"Ok, well if you need anything before he gets back you let me know," Jana said as she got ready to leave.

"Little Adam come say goodbye to Jana," Tanya called and the little boy came running from his room.

"Bye, bye," little Adam sang as he reached out to give Jana a hug.

"Bye little Adam, now you be a good boy for your Mommy," Jana said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok baby, are you hungry cause Mommy is starving, let's go into the kitchen and Mommy will make us some dinner," Tanya said to her son.

Sometime later after Tanya and little Adam had finished eating dinner, the phone began to ring.

"I'll bet that's Daddy," Tanya said as she went over to answer it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey honey it's me," Adam said as his voice came on the line.

"I knew it would be, how are things on the set," she said.

"Things are good, we might even finish a little early, I hope so I can't wait to get back home to you and little Adam," he replied.

"That would be so great, I really miss you when you're gone," Tanya told him.

"How are feeling, any problems with the baby?" Adam asked.

"I feel great, the doctor said everything's right on schedule so you have nothing to worry about," Tanya told him.

"I can't help but worry, I feel so bad for leaving you all alone when you're about to give birth to our second child," Adam said.

"Oh Adam, I understand that you have to travel sometimes for your job, it's no big deal, Jana's been a big help to me these past few weeks," Tanya replied.

"Well, if you're sure everything's ok, how's that big boy of mine," Adam said.

"He's bouncing off the walls as usual, you talk to him," she responded.

"Yeah, I really miss my little guy," Adam said.

"Hey want to talk to daddy?" Tanya said as she put the phone up to her son's ear.

"Hey little Adam, Daddy misses you so much," Adam said.

"Daddy!" little Adam shrieked with delight.

"Hey buddy, are you being a good boy for mommy?" Adam asked.

"Daddy, come home," little Adam said.

"I promise Daddy will be home very soon, I love you," Adam told him.

"I love you too, Daddy," little Adam said as Tanya took the phone back.

"I really need to get him to bed or else he'll want to stay up all night," Tanya said to her husband.

"Ok well, I'll call you first thing in the morning," Adam told her.

"I love you," Tanya said.

"I love you too," Adam said as they hung up.

Later that night, Tanya wasn't sleeping too well as she kept getting pains in her back. She had tried to ignore the pain all night but then her worst fear was realized when her water broke.

"I can't believe this is happening," Tanya said as she switched on the lamp that was beside the bed. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand.

"Hello?" came a groggy voice from the other end.

"Sweetie, it's me," Tanya said.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked immediately becoming alert.

"I don't know how to tell you this but my water just broke," Tanya told him.

"But you're not due for another week," Adam said.

"Yeah well apparently this baby had other ideas," Tanya said.

"Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to do this movie so close to your due date," Adam told her.

"It's ok Adam, labor could take hours, I'm going to call Jana and have her drive me to the hospital," Tanya told him.

"Ok, ok, I'm not going to panic, I promise I'll do everything in my power to make it home before the baby's born, call me when you get to the hospital," he said.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be fine until you get here, just don't drive too fast, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you because you were trying to get home," Tanya said.

"I'll make it in time, I promise," Adam said before hanging up.

After hanging up with Adam, Tanya dialed Jana's number.

"I'm sorry for calling so late," Tanya said once Jana answered the phone.

"Are you alright, is little Adam ok?" Jana asked.

"He's fine but my water just broke and I need you to drive me to the hospital," Tanya replied.

"Of course, I'll be right over," Jana said.

Tanya got up from the bed and decided to change her clothes. Then she walked to the front door and unlocked it so that Jana could come inside. She then went into little Adam's room and very gently began to wake the boy up.

"I'm sorry to wake you up baby but it's time for mommy to have your little brother or sister," Tanya told him.

"I'm here Tanya are ready," Jana said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, thanks so much for coming," Tanya said.

"You don't really think I'd let you have this baby alone do you?" Jana asked as she took little Adam into her arms.

Jana strapped little Adam into his car seat and then drove to the hospital. Tanya was met at the hospital by her doctor who took her to a room to be admitted while Jana stayed with little Adam in the waiting room.

"How are you?" Jana asked a few hours later.

"I'm hanging in there, where's little Adam," Tanya replied.

"He fell asleep in the waiting room and one of the nurses agreed to watch him so I could come and check on you, any word from Adam," Jana said.

"I haven't talked to him since they admitted me," Tanya told her.

"Well don't worry, if I know Adam, he'll move heaven and earth to make it one time, do you want me to stay until he gets here," Jana said.

"No, I'd feel much better if you stayed with little Adam, I don't want him to be afraid when he wakes up in a strange place," Tanya replied.

"Ok but if you need me just let one of the nurses know," Jana said.

Sometime later, Adam still hadn't arrived and Tanya's labor was progressing at a rapid rate.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Park but this baby won't wait much longer," the doctor told her.

"But my husband isn't here, I can't have this baby without him," Tanya panted.

"I know it's hard but I need you to start pushing," the doctor said.

"I can't believe Adam isn't here," Tanya cried as she began pushing.

"Jana, where's Tanya," Adam said as he came running into the waiting area.

"She's in room 26, you better hurry, the nurse just told me the baby could come any second now," Jana said as Adam ran down the hallway.

"I'm here, I'm here," Adam said as he burst in the room.

"You're just in time," the nurse told him.

"I am so sorry, there was this huge accident and I had to take a detour," Adam said as he gave Tanya a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm just glad you made it," Tanya panted as she continued pushing.

"Get ready to meet your new baby," the doctor said.

"It's a boy!" the nurse said as the baby's cries filled the room.

"We have another son," Adam said as the doctor handed the baby to Tanya.

"So what's the verdict?" Jana asked a while later when Adam came back into the waiting area.

"Daddy!" little Adam yelled as he ran into his father's arm.

"Hey there, do you want to go meet your little brother?" Adam asked as he picked up his oldest son.

"Oh another boy, congratulations," Jana said.

"You can come too if you want," Adam told her.

"Oh no, this is family time, I wouldn't want to intrude," Jana said.

"You wouldn't be and Tanya insisted," Adam said as he led the way to the room.

"Mommy," little Adam said as they entered the room.

"Come see you're little brother," Tanya said as Adam sat the boy down on the bed.

"He's beautiful," Jana said.

"Thank you so much for getting us to the hospital," Tanya told her.

"Thank you for including me," Jana said.

"Baby?" little Adam said.

"That's right, this is your baby brother," Tanya said.

"What's his name?" Jana asked.

"We decided to call him Steven, after my father," Adam told her.

"That's a lovely name, we'll have to call him Stevie for short," Jana replied.

"I feel like the luckiest woman in the world, I have the two most beautiful boys in the world," Tanya said as she looked at both of her sons.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **_I know the alert system has been down for awhile but I actually got a few alerts the other day so maybe they will be working by the time this chapter gets posted. Oh and in case I haven't said it before, Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed A Wedding To Remember. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I don't know what it is about this story but I can't get away from the sweetness factor. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I just couldn't let Adam miss the birth of his second child. _

**Destiny45: **_Yeah, I don't know why I chose to give Tanya and Adam sons rather than daughters. It just sort of happened that way and I'll try and include more about how having a family has affected their careers. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Glad you liked the scene between the two boys! _

"Adam, can I ask you something?" Rocky asked his best friend.

"Anything, you know that," Adam replied.

"Why is it the only time you guys want me to visit is when you need my help with manual labor?" Rocky questioned.

"I don't know, maybe because your little Adam's godfather and I just thought you'd want to help do this for the boys," Adam told him.

"And paying for half wasn't help enough?" Rocky questioned.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to pay for half, you offered remember, now shut up and hand me the hammer," Adam replied.

The two men were busy building a tree house in the backyard for little Adam and Stevie. Jana had come over to watch the boys and keep them out of the way while Tanya was working at the radio station.

"How's it coming guys?" Jana asked as she brought out a pitcher of lemonade to Adam and Rocky.

"We're just about done," Adam said as he stopped what he was doing to grab a glass.

"Yeah, thanks for this," Rocky replied.

"I better get back before the boys notice I left them all alone, just this morning I caught little Adam showing Stevie how to jump from couch to couch," Jana told them.

"Please don't tell Tanya, she'd freak," Adam said as Jana laughed and went back in the house.

"Ok, why have you never tried to hook me up with her," Rocky commented once they were alone.

"With who, Jana?" Adam questioned.

"No the other hot single woman who just happens to live next door to you and is around our age, of course I mean Jana," Rocky told him.

"I guess I just didn't think of her as your type," Adam responded.

"Not my type, dude she's hot," Rocky replied.

"I don't know man, if things didn't work out between you two it could get really awkward around here and she's really a great help with the boys so maybe it'd be best if you didn't hook up with her," Adam told him.

"Hey, you never know she could be the one," Rocky remarked.

"You think every woman you meet is the one and trust me if she was the one, you'd know it," Adam replied.

"Did you always know Tanya was the one?" Rocky asked.

"Not at first, I mean she had that whole thing with Shawn and I didn't think of her like that, though now that you mention it, I do remember thinking that he definitely wasn't the one for her," Adam answered.

"You may not have known that Tanya was the one at first but the rest of us sure did, you used to get this look in your eyes every time you saw the two of them together, it always cracked me up," Rocky told him.

"Well, luckily for me, Shawn turned out to be a jerk and once Tanya and I started spending all that time together just the two of us, I knew she was the one," Adam replied.

"Yeah, too bad it took you so long to finally ask her out," said Rocky.

"It all worked out in the end, and I wouldn't change anything about the way things happened," Adam told him.

"So have you decided what to get Tanya for her birthday?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, it's right over there," Adam said pointing to where there was a new room being added onto the house.

"You're giving her your office?" Rocky questioned.

"No, that just what I told Tanya it was going to be, but actually it's going to be a recording studio," Adam replied.

"You're building Tanya a recording studio, that's great," Rocky told him.

"I just feel bad that since the boys were born Tanya hasn't had time to work on her music, she gave up touring to take on more hours at the radio station and I figured building this studio here at home just might give her the extra push she needs to get started on her music again," Adam explained.

"What are you trying to become father and husband of the year, first building this tree house and now a studio," Rocky joked.

"Ha, ha, just make sure you don't spill the beans to Tanya, I really want this to be a surprise, which is why I haven't said anything around the boys," Adam told him.

"Speaking of the boys, I think we're done," Rocky said as he stepped back and admired their work.

"Thanks so much for the help, I never would have finished this soon without you," Adam said.

"Come on, let's go get the boys, I can't wait to see their faces," Rocky told him.

"Hey boys, come outside and see what Daddy and Uncle Rocky built," Adam said when they found the boys playing in their bedroom.

"Is the tree house done?" little Adam who was now five asked.

"Go outside and see for yourself," Adam said as the boy ran out of the room with Adam following close behind.

"I wanna see too," said three year old Stevie.

"Come on munchkin," Rocky said as he picked Stevie up.

A few hours later, Tanya returned home from the radio station and found the house empty except for Jana who was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Oh Jana, you didn't have to do that," Tanya told her friend.

"I wanted to, besides if I had left it up to Adam, Rocky and the boys, they would have just ordered pizza," Jana said with a smile.

"So where is everyone?" Tanya asked.

"Outside in the tree house, they haven't come inside since it was finished," Jana told her.

"Great, this is all I need, next thing you know they'll be begging me to let them sleep out there," Tanya joked.

"Well, why don't you go outside and see if you can pry them away for dinner," Jana said.

"Sure, I do hope you're staying, I'm sure Rocky would like it," Tanya told her as she went out the back door.

"Mommy, Mommy, look at our tree house," little Adam yelled as soon as he saw his mother coming towards them.

"I see baby, it looks great," Tanya said.

"How was work?" Adam asked as he climbed down and ran over to give Tanya a kiss.

"It was great, is it safe for them to be up there, I still think Stevie is a little young for a tree house," Tanya told him.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine, that's why we put in a safety net at the bottom and besides I won't let them up there unless I'm out here with them," Adam assured her.

"Ok well, I hate to spoil the fun but it's time for dinner," Tanya told them.

"You don't have to call me twice," Rocky said after helping the boys down from the tree and then running towards the house.

"I pity the poor woman who ends up marrying him and having to cook his meals for the rest of her life," Tanya joked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **_I don't know how but I'm somehow turning my Tommy/Kat shippers into Tanya/Adam shippers LOL. It's ok, just as long as we keep writing and reading stories about both couples. Though I'm sure you know which couple will always stay first in my heart_

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yes, Tanya's nickname for Adam in Zeo was Sweetie, at least in one episode that I'm sure of. As for Rocky dating Jana, you're right it won't happen but I will most likely mention his relationship with Emily in this story briefly. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Once again, Adam puts all other guys to shame with how wonderful he is to his wife. And after writing How To Save A Life, I just had to write something in which Adam and Rocky were acting like the true friends they are instead of yelling at each other. That was a really hard story to write and I needed to bring some R/A happiness back. _

**Purple Strobe: **_I just love including Rocky in this story because he is Adam's best friend after all and I really like writing about him cause I think he gets neglected sometimes too. And his crush on Jana is just that a crush. It's funny that I wrote that last chapter about them having a tree house because I was rereading A Season Of Love and saw that when Kat went to visit them, she watched the boys playing in their tree house and I didn't even remember that I wrote that. _

"Hey guys, this is where Mommy and Daddy used to hang out when we were in high school," Adam remarked as the family arrived at the old youth center which had now been turned into Hayley's Cyberspace.

They were in town for a party that Hayley had decided to throw in honor of Tommy's return from a three month long expedition. They were also celebrating the birth of Tommy and Katherine's second child, a daughter named Susan.

"Tanya, Adam, I'm so glad you could make it," Hayley said as she approached them.

"Are you kidding, we love a good excuse to come home," Tanya replied.

"Wow, you boys are getting so big," Hayley remarked as she smiled at five year old little Adam and three year old Stevie.

"Auntie Kat!" little Adam exclaimed as Katherine made her way over to them.

"Hey little Adam, you are getting so big, Patrick will be so excited when he sees you," Kat said as she gave him a hug.

"So where's this beautiful daughter of yours?" Tanya asked.

"With her father, Tommy hasn't let go of her since he came home a week ago," Kat laughed.

"Is Rocky here yet?" Adam asked.

"Not yet but I think he's bringing Emily with him," Kat answered.

"Come on boys, let's go say hi to Patrick and Trini," Adam said when he spotted Kat and Tommy's son and Billy's daughter who were playing on the other side of the room.

"Tommy, I hate to do this to you but can I please hold that adorable little girl," Tanya said as she walked over to where Tommy was sitting with Kim and Jason.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone but you," Tommy joked as he handed his daughter to Tanya.

"See he's only been home a week, just wait until Susan starts keeping him up at night and he'll be handing her over to anyone just to get a break," Jason teased.

"Excuse me Jason, is that what you do with Jayne?" Kim asked her husband as he held their ten month old daughter.

"Of course not honey," Jason said.

"Will you look at us all, married with kids," Tanya commented.

"Not all of us," said Billy who had joined them.

"True but maybe you and Hayley will think about getting married one of these days," Tanya replied.

"It's a definite possibility," Billy remarked as he looked to where Hayley was playing with his daughter.

"What do you guys make of those two?" Adam asked as Rocky walked through the door with Emily.

"It was weird for me at first but they seem to really be hitting it off," Jason said.

"I think Rocky may have finally met his match," Kat commented.

"Oh that would be so great since she already knows most of us and Rocky deserves to finally have a girl in his life," Tanya remarked.

"At least now he won't be bugging me to hook him up with Jana," Adam joked.

"Why are you all sitting down over there, I thought this was a party, we should all be dancing," Rocky called over to them.

"Spoken like a man who doesn't have kids yet," Adam said as he got up to hug his best friend.

A few days later, Tanya, Adam and the boys returned to Stone Canyon after a week long stay in Angel Grove.

"Home sweet home," Adam remarked as they walked through the door.

"Let's get these two in bed and then we'll unload the car," Tanya said as she held little Adam who was asleep and Adam carried Stevie.

"Mommy," mumbled little Adam as Tanya helped him into his pajamas.

"It's ok baby, we're home now, go back to sleep," Tanya said.

"It was really great seeing everyone again," Adam said once he and Tanya had tucked in the boys and were in their own bedroom.

"Yeah, it was I still can't believe Aisha and Zack decided to elope," Tanya said referring to a letter they had received to give to Tommy that had been read aloud at the party.

"Sounds just like Aisha to surprise everyone by doing things the nontraditional way," Adam commented.

"Speaking of surprises, Rocky and Emily seem to really like each other," Tanya told him.

"Yeah they do, I never would have pictured the two of them together back in high school but then again Emily was dating Jason at the time," Adam replied.

"We should invite them to dinner soon," Tanya said.

"Rocky would love that and it'd give us a chance to become better friends with Emily," Adam told her.

"Who knows if things work out, maybe we'll be planning a wedding soon," Tanya remarked.

"Not for Rocky and Emily, they haven't been dating that long, if anyone gets married next it'll be Hayley and Billy," Adam told her.

"You never know, maybe that comment Aisha made in the letter about Rocky settling down will start him thinking about the possibility," Tanya replied.

"I still can't get over the fact that Aisha got married without any of us there," Adam said.

"We really should think about going to Africa to visit, it would give us a chance to actually get to know Zack better rather than on the phone," Tanya told him.

"Let's do it, I think it would do the boys some good to see where their mother grew up," Adam replied.

"Maybe my parents would like to go with us, though they did just go there last month," Tanya said.

"It's worth asking them, maybe we could go in the summer, I do know of at least one project that I'll be starting but we could go a few weeks before that," Adam told her.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tanya replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **_Here's another update. I hope you like it. I haven't had a lot of time to update my stories lately but I will do my best not to keep you waiting too long. Also I have been informed that this story was nominated in the Season of Love Awards for Best Power Rangers Zeo Romance Story!!! So check out my profile for a link to information about the awards and please vote if you think this fic is deserving of it I'm just honored that someone would think this story worthy of a nomination.. I guess this fic has a bigger following then I realized._

**PrettyDiva: **_Thanks, I'm trying to stay true to the first story when it comes to events where all the rangers were together. So that means a lot of rereading A Season to Remember for me, that is. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_You want it, you got. The Parks will indeed go to Africa in this chapter. As for Tommy's party, I will probably write about some of the other events from the first story from Tanya/Adam's point of view as well._

**AJ: **_Take a look at Chapter 6 of A Season to Remember because that was the chapter where everyone got the news about Aisha and Zack. I think I also mentioned they were dating in like the second chapter of that fic also. _

**Lushiouschell: **_Adam and Tanya just want all of their friends to be as happy as they are, hence the matchmaking. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Though it wasn't mentioned in this story, I did mention in A Season to Remember that Hayley left the Cyberspace in Reefside to Elsa Randall-Mercer. So she expanded the business. As for Aisha and Zack, I just wanted to do something a little different with those two. _

"I can't wait to see the look on Aisha's face when we show up in Africa to surprise her and Zack," Rocky commented as he along with Emily, Tanya, Adam and their two boys waited in the Los Angeles airport to board their flight.

"Yeah, well we thought it was high time Ms. Aisha got a taste of her own medicine," Tanya joked.

"I still can't believe we're going to Africa, it's so excited," said Emily who had been dating Rocky for about a year now.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" four year old Stevie asked.

"Son, we haven't even gotten on the plane yet," Adam told him.

"I really hope the boys don't get too bored on such a long flight," Tanya said.

"Not to worry Tanya, Uncle Rocky has come well prepared," Rocky told her as he took out a few travel games from his bag and gave them to the boys.

"Wow, thanks Uncle Rocky," six year old little Adam said as he sat down and began playing one of the electronic games.

"Tell the truth, you didn't really bring those for the boys did you," Adam teased.

"Of course I did, who else would they be for," Rocky replied.

"Oh Adam, leave Rocky alone, can't you see you're embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend," Tanya said.

"I am not embarrassed, and you wait until we get a few hours into the flight, Adam will be begging to borrow one of these games," Rocky told her.

"I like the fact that Rocky loves to have fun, it's one of the things that attracted me to him in the first place," Emily said as she gave Rocky a quick kiss.

"Thank you Emily," Rocky said as he stuck out his tongue at Adam who gave him a dirty look back.

"Hey Emily, looks like we got the wrong tickets, we should have gotten them for two adults and four boys," Tanya said as both women laughed.

"Well it's too late for you, you already married me but it's not too late for Emily," Adam said.

"Flight 5445 will now begin boarding," the announcer said.

"It's about time," Rocky said.

"Ok boys, it's time to get on the plane, Stevie hold your big brother's hand," Tanya said as she got the boys ready.

Many hours later, they finally arrived at the airport in Africa.

"If I never see a plane again, it will be too soon," Rocky complained as they walked through the airport.

"You're worse than the boys, they aren't even complaining," Adam teased.

"That's because they slept through most of it, I just couldn't get comfortable enough," Rocky replied.

"Cheer up honey, look at it this way, we won't have to get back on a plane for another week," Emily told him.

"So Tanya, are you sure this friend of yours is going to remember what you look like, I mean it's been years since you two last saw each other," Rocky said.

"Well, it has been a long time but we've managed to keep in touch through letters and we've sent pictures in and stuff," Tanya told him.

"Tanya, over here, it's me Kwame," a tall guy said as he waved them over.

"Oh Kwame, it's so good to see you," Tanya said as she ran over and gave him a hug.

"It's been way too long my friend, I can't believe you are actually here," Kwame told her.

"Me either but now that I'm here I'm so glad we found the time to come," Tanya replied.

"Mommy, who's that?" Stevie asked.

"This is one of Mommy's oldest friends, we knew each other when we were young children, Kwame this curious little guy is my son Stevie, and my oldest son little Adam and this is my husband big Adam," Tanya said with a smile at that last part.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Tanya's talked about you a lot," Adam said as he shook Kwame's hand.

"She has said a lot about you too, it makes me very happy to see what a beautiful family Tanya has," Kwame replied.

"And these are our friends Rocky and Emily," Tanya told him.

"Ah, so you are the famous Rocky, Aisha has told me a lot of things about you," Kwame said as he tried to contain his amusement.

"Hey, whatever she told you, it's not true," Rocky said as everyone laughed.

"Come, we should get going if we want to surprise Aisha before she gets home," Kwame told them.

"Oh wow, this place is so beautiful," Emily remarked as Kwame drove them through the streets.

"Everything looks so different, yet familiar at the same time, I can't believe I've stayed away this long," Tanya said.

"All that matters is that you are here now," Kwame told her.

Awhile later, they finally arrived at their destination.

"We are in luck, it doesn't appear as though Aisha and Zack have returned from work yet," Kwame told them.

"Kwame, do you live in this part of town too?" Rocky asked.

"No, I continue to live in the village with our tribe but I work at the clinic next door with Aisha and Zack, I pick up the shipments of medicine," Kwame explained as they all stood outside in front of the house.

"No way, you have got to be kidding me!" Aisha yelled as she Zack were walking across the street to their home and she spotted her old friends.

"Surprise!" they yelled as they all began to hug her.

"You should see the look on your face, it's priceless," Rocky told her.

"Welcome to Africa," Zack said.

"It's nice to see you again, it's been a long time," Adam told his predecessor.

"Boys, this is your Auntie Aisha," Tanya said as the boys shyly gave Aisha a hug.

"You boys are getting way too big, it seems like it was only yesterday that you were babies and now you're all grown up," Aisha said.

"Aisha, Zack, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Emily," Rocky said.

"Hi Emily, it's so great that you're here," Zack said as he shook her hand.

"It is so great to meet you, I'm sure we're going to become great friends," Aisha said as she gave Emily a hug.

"Aisha, I know we just got here but do you think we could drive out to the village, I just can't wait to introduce the boys to Ashalla," Tanya told her.

"I think it's a great idea, it could be just the thing Ashalla needs," Zack said.

"Is something wrong?" Tanya asked.

"Ashalla hasn't been feeling very well lately and she is getting older now so it's harder for her to travel around the village," Aisha explained.

"Sounds like we got you home just in time," Adam said as he put an arm around Tanya.

"I'm on my way back now, I can give you all a lift," Kwame told them.

Everyone piled into the van and Kwame drove them to the village where Tanya had lived with Ashalla and the rest of the tribe as a young girl.

"After all this time, I'm finally home," Tanya said when they arrived.

"Mommy, you used to live here?" little Adam asked.

"That's right baby, Kwame and I used to run off into the jungle for hours chasing all kinds of animals and we had Aunt Ashalla worrying all the time," Tanya answered.

"Maybe if you boys are good, your Mommy will let me take you on a safari to see all kinds of animals," Kwame told them.

"Can we Mommy?" little Adam asked.

"We'll see but for now there's someone special I want you to meet," Tanya said.

"Who's there?" Ashalla asked.

"It's me Auntie, and Zack we've brought a few friends," Aisha told her.

"Hello Ashalla, I've come home for a visit," Tanya said.

"Tanya child, is that you?" Ashalla asked.

"Yes, it's me and I've brought my family with me," Tanya said as she gave Ashalla a hug.

"Hello Ashalla, it's good to see you again," Adam said as he too gave her a hug.

"And these must be the two beautiful boys I've been hearing so much about," Ashalla said.

"My name is Stevie and I'm four," Stevie said.

"Hello Stevie, my name is Ashalla, I took care of your Mommy when she was just a young girl," Ashalla told him.

"And this is our oldest son, little Adam," Adam said.

"It makes me so happy to finally know these boys, I'm so glad you've come," Ashalla said.

"I've missed you so much," Tanya said.

"Welcome home child," Ashalla told her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **_Sorry for the wait but school work has taken up most of the time that I would usually spend updating my fics. Anyway, I hope she doesn't mind but I just saw a video on YouTube by PurpleStrobe and it features Tanya/Adam and Kat/Tommy so I thought this fic was the perfect place to advertise it. The video is called Head Over Feet and you can find the link on her profile through her YouTube name katastrophe911. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Thanks, I was really quite pleased that someone actually thought this fic was worth nominating. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I'm glad you enjoyed that last chapter. It was fun to write since nothing more was really said of Tanya's homeland again on the series. _

**Destiny45: **_Thanks so much, I'm so happy you approve of this fic since it was you who got me into the Tanya/Adam pairing in the first place. _

**AJ: **_There wasn't much rewatching involved but I did do a bit of research to make sure I got the facts straight. _

**Moonlite-n-roses: **_As long a people are reading my fic I'm happy but it's nice to get reviews as well. _

**Purple: **_You know me, it's not right if I can't make you cry in at least a few chapters of one of my fics. LOL_

**Luschiouschell: **_Thanks, it was great to have a chapter included in here about Tanya reuniting with her family in Africa. _

"Well, I guess you were right," Tanya commented as she, Adam and the kids drove through Angel Grove. They were on their way to the wedding rehearsal dinner of Billy and Hayley that was being held at the home of Billy's parents.

"What was I right about?" Adam questioned.

"That the next wedding we attended would be for Hayley and Billy," Tanya replied.

"What can I say I guess I just have a sense about these things," Adam said as he smiled as his wife.

"You know when you say things like that you remind me of Rocky," Tanya teased as Adam stuck his tongue out at her.

"See that only proves my point," she told him.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," five year old Stevie said from the backseat.

"Someone's been hanging around Uncle Rocky too long," Adam laughed.

"Don't worry sweetie we're almost there," Tanya said looking back at her youngest son.

"Mom, can I sleep over at Patrick's tonight?" little Adam who was now seven asked.

"Sorry Sweetie but the wedding's tomorrow and Patrick is going to be staying at Uncle Jason's with his dad but the two of you will have lots of time to play together while we're in town," Tanya told him.

"I can't wait to see everyone, I'm really glad that Aisha and Zack will home and that we'll finally get to meet Marcus," Adam replied.

"Looks like we might be the last ones to arrive," Tanya remarked as they approached Billy's parents' house and saw all of the cars that were parked outside.

"Thank you guys so much for coming, I know Billy and Hayley will be glad to see you," Ben Cranston Billy's father said as he opened the door to let them in.

"Hope we're not late," Adam commented as they entered the backyard where the dinner was being held.

"Nope we're still waiting on Kim and Jason," Rocky told him as he came over to give his best friend a hug.

"Hey Tanya, those boys just keep getting bigger every time I see them," Kat said as she came over to Tanya.

"Hey Kat, I'm glad I got to see you first because there's something I wanted to give you," Tanya told her as she handed Kat a gift bag.

"Oh Tanya, you didn't have to get me anything, this day is for Billy and Hayley," Kat responded as she took the gift.

"Are you kidding, I couldn't let my best friend's birthday go by unnoticed, besides I know you were the one who helped Adam make all of the arrangements for the studio he had built for me," Tanya told her.

"It was my pleasure and thanks for the gift it really means a lot," Kat replied as they hugged.

"Tanya, Aisha and Zack are here," Adam yelled from across the yard.

"This is so exciting I can't wait to meet Marcus," Tanya said as both she and Kat ran over to greet the Taylor family.

"Aisha he is so beautiful," Kat remarked as Aisha introduced everyone to her and Zack's first son Marcus who barely one.

"He looks just like his father," Tanya commented.

"She's right Zack, he's definitely just like his dad and such a cutie," Kim remarked.

The next day, Tanya and Adam were seated in the church along with their boys waiting for the wedding ceremony to start.

"Being back here makes me think about our wedding day," Tanya told her husband.

"Yeah, I remember I was so nervous, I just couldn't wait to see you walking down that aisle," Adam remarked.

"I was running so behind that I was almost afraid you'd think I'd changed my mind or something," Tanya laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't," Adam told her.

"Me too," Tanya said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I guess they're ready to start now," Adam remarked as the music began to play.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, I'm so happy for you two," Tanya said as she approached Billy and Hayley at the reception.

"Thanks so much for coming," Hayley told her.

"Yeah it wouldn't have been the same without you," Billy said to Adam.

"Tanya, how are you?" Kira Ford-Fernandez asked as she approached Tanya later that evening.

"Well if it isn't the rock goddess herself, I have to tell you how much I love your single, I just know the rest of your album is going to be a hit," Tanya told her.

"Thanks, I owe it all to you for getting me the right connections and for keeping my songs playing on the radio," Kira replied.

"Don't mention it, besides your music speaks for itself," Tanya said.

"We hate to break up this musical pow-wow but we'd like to dance with our wives," Adam said as he walked over to them with Trent.

"We'll talk more later," Tanya said as she took Adam's hand and he led her to the dance floor.

A few days later, they were back at home in Stone Canyon after their brief visit to Angel Grove.

"That really was a fun wedding wasn't it," Adam said as they sat down at breakfast one morning.

"Yeah, it was, I'm just glad everyone was able to make it, I love our little reunions," Tanya told him.

"Well, don't worry I can almost guarantee that we'll be celebrating another wedding very soon," Adam said.

"What are you talking about?" Tanya questioned.

"Rocky's going to propose to Emily and I don't think Rocky's going to want a long engagement so we could be headed back to Angel Grove for their wedding in a matter of months," Adam answered.

"Oh Adam, that's fantastic!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is, old Rocko is finally settling down, I knew it would happen eventually and I have to admit sometimes I felt guilty that I was lucky enough to have you and the boys and Rocky still without anyone," Adam replied.

"That's really sweet of you to care so much about your best friend, it's one of the reasons I love you so much," Tanya said as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you too," Adam replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **_Not much to say except thanks for your patience and continued support. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Tanya and Adam equal sweetness I think._

**Moonlite-n-roses: **_Yeah, I gotta have cuteness in there somewhere. _

**Destiny45: **_I've always liked the Trent and Kira pairing and as for Rocky and Emily it's just something that popped into my head when I was writing A Season To Remember. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I agree with you about the video, it was great. _

**PurpleStrobe: **_Your videos are great, they've brought such happiness in my life being able to relive moments with my favorite couples. Let me know when you make more. _

**AJ: **_Actually, I've got four more Seasons to go, Jason/Kim, Aisha/Zack, Billy/Hayley and last but not least Rocky/Emily and not necessarily in that order._

"Hey Stevie, how are you feeling?" Tanya asked her son as she came into his room to check on him.

"Ok, Mommy but I really wanted to see the fireworks," Stevie replied.

"I know baby but we can always go next year," Tanya told him. It was the fourth of July and they had planned on driving to Angel Grove to spend the holiday with their friends but Stevie had gotten sick so they had decided to stay at home.

"Can I sleep in tree house?" he asked.

"No, I think you'd better stay here in bed," she answered.

"But sleeping in the tree house would make me feel better," he told her.

"Did little Adam put you up to this?" she questioned.

"No, he told me not to ask you," Stevie replied.

"Well you should listen to your older brother, he knows Mommy really well, now why don't you try and get some sleep," Tanya said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mommy," Stevie whispered.

"Goodnight baby," Tanya said as she turned off the light and quietly slipped out of the room.

"Wow Rocky, this is great news, I'm really happy for you man, I'm just sorry we couldn't be there in person to celebrate with you," Adam said as he talked to Rocky on the phone.

"What's going on?" Tanya wondered.

"Yeah, tell Emily congratulations for me, we'll talk to you soon, bye," Adam said as he hung up the phone.

"What were you congratulating Rocky for, please don't tell me he and Emily pulled an Aisha and Zack and decided to elope," Tanya said.

"Are you kidding, Rocky's mom would kill them if they did that besides their wedding is only a few weeks away," Adam replied.

"Ok, so what's the great news?" she asked.

"Emily's pregnant," Adam answered.

"You can't be serious," Tanya responded.

"It's a good thing they're about to married or Rocky's mom would hit the roof," Adam joked.

"Wow, Rocky really is settling down, getting married and having a baby, I'm really happy for them," Tanya replied.

"And that's not all turns out that both Kat and Kim are pregnant too," Adam revealed.

"I can't believe it, that's fantastic, I have to call Kat," Tanya said.

"Maybe you should wait for her to call you, I mean I don't want to get Rocky in trouble for spilling the beans," Adam replied.

"That's probably her now," Tanya said as the phone began to ring.

Six months later, Adam, Tanya and the boys were back in Angel Grove where Tanya and Hayley were throwing a surprise baby shower for Emily, Kat and Kim.

"This was such a great idea Tanya," Hayley told her as everyone was helping to decorate the Cyberspace.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you," Tanya replied.

"Yeah this place really does come in handy," Rocky remarked.

"I'm just glad you decided to throw the party while we're in town," Aisha replied.

"Is everyone almost done, the guests should be arriving soon," Hayley said.

"Yeah, I think the place looks great," Tanya remarked.

"Ok, then I guess we should head to the park and get our wives," Tommy said as he headed for the door followed by Rocky and Jason.

"Life really is amazing isn't it," Rocky said to Adam as they sat at a nearby table while Emily, Kat and Kim opened their presents.

"Yeah it is, so tell me the truth, how do you really feel about having twins," Adam replied.

"Honestly, I was scared enough when it was just one and now that we know it's two I'm not sure if I can handle it," Rocky admitted.

"Rocky, you'll be fine, you're already a great uncle to my boys and I think you'll be an even better father to your own sons," Adam told him.

"You better hope so because if not, I'm bringing them to you," Rocky joked.

"Fine with me, you bring those boys to Uncle Adam whenever you want," Adam replied.

"Bet you wouldn't say that in front of Tanya," Rocky quipped.

"Tanya, thanks so much for the shower, it was perfect," Kat told her later that day as the party was wrapping it.

"It was my pleasure, it's not everyday that three of my best friends are having babies at the same time," Tanya replied.

"Yeah it is pretty remarkable," Kat said.

"So how are you doing now that you're about to be a mom of three?" Tanya asked.

"I'm nervous and excited at the same time, its hard enough just being pregnant and trying to keep up with Patrick and Susie, I can't imagine how hard it's going to be once this new baby girl arrives," Kat answered.

"Oh Kat, you're a great mom, I'm sure you'll be just fine," Tanya assured her.

"I hope so Tanya, I really hope so," Kat replied.

"Hey I've got an idea, why don't you come back with us to Stone Canyon," Tanya told her.

"Oh no Tanya, you've already got two boys of your own to look after, do you really want a house full of guests right now," Kat replied.

"Actually, I was talking about just you, I'm sure Tommy could handle the kids for a few weeks without you and you won't have to worry about the boys getting in your way, Adam's got the next couple of weeks off of work so I'm sure he'll find lots of things to keep them busy and that'll leave the two of us with lots of time to just relax," Tanya informed her.

"It's a really tempting offer Tanya, but I don't know it I'd feel right about leaving the kids," Kat told her.

"Come on Kat, how many times has Tommy left you alone with the kids while he's been off on an expedition, you're pregnant and you deserve a little vacation," Tanya said.

"You know what, you're right, I go talk to Tommy right now, are you sure Adam will be cool with this," Kat said.

"Adam won't mind at all, I can't count the many times that Rocky's stayed with us over the years, now it's my turn to have my best friend come," Tanya replied.

Tanya and Kat sat on the back porch of Tanya and Adam's home watching Adam and the boys play in the tree house.

"Adam's really great with them," Kat commented.

"Yeah he is, I couldn't have asked for a better father for my sons," Tanya told her.

"We were both lucky to find such great men as husbands," Kat said with a sigh.

"Kat is everything ok, you've been really quiet all morning," Tanya said.

"I'm fine, it's just that speaking on the phone with Tommy made me realized how much I miss my family," Kat replied.

"Well, it's only natural seeing as how you've never been away from the kids," Tanya told her.

"Would I be a terrible friend if I decided to call the bus station and see about leaving a little earlier than I had planned?" Kat asked.

"No, I've loved having you here but I understand your need to be with your family," Tanya said.

"What going on?" Adam asked as Kat got up and went inside.

"Kat's feeling homesick so she went to see if there was a bus leaving for Angel Grove," Tanya answered.

"I'm sorry honey, I know how much it meant to you that she was here," Adam told her.

"It's ok, I think I'd feel the same way being away from little Adam and Stevie," Tanya replied.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay with you, I really did have fun," Kat said later that night as Tanya dropped her off at the bus station.

"Thank you for coming but I still wish you had called Tommy to let him know you were coming back early," Tanya told her.

"I know but I can't wait to see his face when I get home," Kat replied.

"Take care of yourself and please call when you get home," Tanya said as she gave Kat a hug.

"I will thanks again," Kat said as she waved goodbye and got on the bus.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" Adam asked as the phone began to ring early the next morning.

"It's probably Kat, she said she'd call when she got home safely," Tanya told him.

"Couldn't she have waited until a decent hour to call, I hope this doesn't wake the boys," he said.

"Why don't you go check on them," Tanya said as she picked up the phone. "Jason is that you, I was expecting Kat," she said after realizing that the voice on the other end wasn't Kat's.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked after hearing Tanya let out a loud cry.

"It's all my fault," Tanya was saying into the phone.

"Tanya, what was your fault?" Adam questioned after she finally hung up the phone.

"The bus Kat was traveling on got into a terrible accident and she's in a coma," Tanya revealed.

"Oh my god, is she going to be alright?" Adam asked as he put an arm around his wife.

"She's needs an operation but they can't do it while she's pregnant so Tommy has to decide whether or not to let them do a C-section," Tanya told him.

"Poor Tommy, I don't know how he's going to make that kind of decision," Adam said.

"He wouldn't have to if it weren't for me," Tanya replied.

"Tanya baby, what are talking about this isn't your fault," Adam said.

"Of course it is, I should have insisted that she call Tommy before deciding to go home, maybe he could have talked her out of it," Tanya said.

"She wanted to be with her family and I don't think anyone could have talked her out of leaving, it's not your fault, it was just terrible, terrible accident," Adam replied.

"If Kat or the baby doesn't make it, I'll never forgive myself," Tanya said as she began crying uncontrollably.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **_I know I've probably asked this before but let's blame a faulty memory. I'm seriously thinking about starting the next story in the series but I change my mind everyday on which one should be next. So which couple's story are you most longing for: Kim/Jason, Aisha/Zack, Rocky/Emily or Billy/Hayley? I'd appreciate the feedback because it may just give me the push I need to start a new story. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Here's the next chapter for you. _

**Destiny45: **_I have this thing for writing cliffhangers. And I thought adding some drama into the story would give it some balance from all the sweetness. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I figured some of my readers would have forgotten about Kat's accident. I felt I need to show it from Tanya's point of view. Even if this story doesn't win the award, I'm just honored it was nominated. _

**Moonlite-n-roses: **_Adam will do whatever it takes to make Tanya see that none of this was her fault. _

"Thanks for calling Kim, tell Tommy that Tanya and I send our love and we're praying for Kat and the baby, bye," Adam said as he hung up the phone.

"What did Kim say?" Tanya asked.

"There's still no change in Kat's condition so the doctors are really pushing Tommy to consent to the C-section," Adam replied.

It was now several weeks later and Kat was still in a coma. Tommy had decided that Kat would want their baby to have a chance at surviving so he was trying to wait as long a possible before allowing the doctors to take the baby.

"I can't believe this is happening, Kat just has to be alright, I can't stand the thought of Patrick and Susie losing their mother so early in their lives," Tanya said as she began to cry.

"Mommy, don't cry," little Adam said as he came into the room.

"Mommy didn't mean to scare you, I'll be ok," Tanya said as she wrapped her son in a hug.

"Mommy's just a little sad about your Aunt Kat being in the hospital but she's going to get better real soon, I need to talk to Mommy for a minute so can you go to your room and play with your brother," Adam said.

"Ok Dad, I love you," little Adam said as he gave Tanya another hug.

"I love you too baby," Tanya said as he ran off.

"I think it's time you went to Angel Grove, I'm sure Tommy would love to have your support," Adam said once they were alone.

"I just can't bear to face him, how am I ever going to explain why I didn't try and talk her out of going home," Tanya replied.

"Tanya, you don't have to explain anything, Tommy doesn't blame you for what happened, no one does, it was just a tragic accident," Adam told her.

"I really do want to go," Tanya said.

"Then go, I'll stay here with the boys, stay as long as you like," Adam said.

"Thanks Adam," Tanya said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"For what?" he asked.

"For just being you and always being here when I need you," Tanya told him.

A few days later, Tanya knocked lightly on the door to Kat's hospital room. She walked in to find Tommy sitting at Kat's bedside.

"I hope its ok that I'm here," Tanya said.

"Why wouldn't it be, is Adam here too?" Tommy asked.

"No, he stayed home with the boys but he said to tell you that he's praying everyday that Kat wakes up from this," Tanya replied.

"Please sit down, I need to see if I can find the doctor, you should talk with her, it might do her some good to know you're here," Tommy said as he got up from his chair and left the room.

"Hey Kat, I'm not even sure what to say to you, I feel like this is all my fault, if only I hadn't encouraged you to go home early, I should have made you wait, I shouldn't have let you leave so late at night, you wouldn't have listened though would you, you were so determined to get home to your kids, and who could blame you they're great, and they need you so wake up because you definitely don't need the beauty sleep, you're already so beautiful inside and out, you're my best friend Kat and we still have many more years ahead of us to watch our kids grow up," Tanya said.

"Tanya, do you mind coming to waiting area for a minute?" Tommy asked as he came back to the room.

"Sure, I'll be back soon Kat," Tanya said as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I spoke with the doctors and I've decided to let them perform the c-section," Tommy announced.

Awhile later, everyone sat around as they waited for Tommy to return with news.

"I hate waiting, I wish someone would tell us something," Tanya said as Rocky put an arm around her.

"Please let the baby be ok," Kim said.

"She has to be, Tommy fought so hard for that little girl," Hayley agreed.

"She's beautiful, she only weighs about two pounds and she's having trouble breathing so they rushed her to the neonatal intensive care unit," Tommy informed them after the surgery.

"What about Kat, what's happening with her?" Tanya asked.

"They've taken her to surgery to try and relieve some pressure off her brain, all we can do now is wait," Tommy answered.

A week later, Tanya had returned home to her family. There was nothing more she could do in Angel Grove all they could do was hope that Kat would wake up.

"Oh Tommy, that's great news, I'm so happy for you, please give Kat my love," Tanya said into the phone.

"She's finally awake?" Adam asked once Tanya hung up the phone.

"Yeah she woke up about an hour ago, she doesn't remember much about the accident but the doctors expect she'll make a full recovery," Tanya replied.

"Why is mommy crying?" Stevie asked as he and little Adam came in from the backyard.

"Don't worry guys, those are happy tears," Adam assured his sons.

"Auntie Kat and the baby are doing much better," Tanya said as she pulled both boys into her arms.

"Daddy, when do we get to eat?" Stevie asked.

It was a year later and the Parks were once again at the Cyberspace for a celebration. It was the one year old birthday party of Tommy and Kat's daughter, Emily and Rocky's twin boys and Jason and Kim's son.

"Is food all you think about?" Adam teased his youngest son.

"He sounds way too much like Rocky," Jason remarked.

"Yeah Uncle Rocky has definitely been a bad influence," Tanya joked.

"I heard that," Rocky quipped.

"One things for sure, you guys will never have to worry about being hungry, your daddy will always make sure there's food around," Adam said he looked down at the twins.

"Michael and Matthew are so adorable," Tanya said.

"Can I hold one of the twins?" nine year old little Adam asked.

"Me too, me too," seven year old Stevie said.

"Oh boys, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Tanya told them.

"It's ok Tanya, we let all of our nieces and nephews hold them and some of them are younger than Adam or Stevie," Emily assured her.

"So I guess having twin one year olds hasn't affected your relationship with Emily that much," Adam commented.

"Not you too Adam, I don't see what the big deal is," Rocky said.

"Oh come on Rocky you have to admit, Emily being pregnant again is kind of funny," Adam told him.

"It's not like we meant for it to happen again so soon, it just kinda happened," Rocky told him.

"Don't listen to him Rocky, I think it's great that you and Emily still managed to find time to be alone together," Tanya remarked.

"Tanya, would you mind holding Jason Jr. for a second I want to go check on Jayne," Kim said as she held her one year old son.

"Of course not," Tanya said as Kim handed him over.

"This is such a great party," Kat said as she walked over holding her daughter Lauren.

"Yeah it is, I'm just so glad you and Lauren are healthy," Tanya replied.

"Me too," Kat said.

"Lauren is such a cutie, she looks just like you," Tanya said.

"I know I can't believe her hair stayed blonde I was so sure it was going to get darker like Patrick and Susie," Kat replied.

"I'm so glad we've all managed to stay friends, I hope our kids will be just as close someday," Tanya said.

"Maybe a few of them will even marry each other," Kat commented.

"Let's not grow them up too soon," Tanya laughed.

"Hey Tanya," Adam said later that night as they lay in bed in the guestroom at Tanya's parents house.

"What sweetie?" she asked.

"Do you ever think about having more kids?" Adam asked.

"Sometimes why," she answered.

"I was just watching Rocky with his sons at the party today and I miss having Stevie and Adam at that age," Adam remarked.

"Well I don't, by the time he was one, little Adam was getting into anything and everything, not to mention all the times I caught him trying to jump off the couch," Tanya replied.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about that," Adam said with a laugh.

"I'm not saying having another baby wouldn't be nice but I like our family the way it is, just you me and our boys," Tanya said.

"Yeah, you're right we have the perfect family and just think we'll have all this time together once the boys are out of the house and our friends will still be chasing around teenagers," Adam joked.

"I like the way you think, Mr. Park," Tanya said as she kissed him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **_I had a serious case of writer's block with this story so hopefully this chapter won't suck. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I'm not really sure why I decided to only give Tanya and Adam two kids but the other story has already been written so there's no changing it now. _

**Moonlite-n-roses: **_Alas, there will be no more kids for this couple. Don't know why it just sort of happened that way in the other story. _

**CoolDiva: **_Yeah, I knew you would say Season of Revelation. I was leaning that way. I'm starting to feel the itch to get it started despite my struggles with this story. _

**AJ: **_Thanks for the vote!_

**Ghostwriter: **_It's nice to see you back!_

**Lushiouschell: **_In his defense, Adam helps take care of the kids too. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_I guess this one is filled with a lot of good stuff, what can I say its title is all about the love. _

"Tanya honey, we're back," Adam called as he and the boys walked into their house.

"I'm in the kitchen, dinner's ready," Tanya called back.

"It smells great," Adam commented as he and the boys walked into to the kitchen and Adam gave his wife a kiss hello.

"Boys wash your hands," Tanya ordered as she began carrying the food to the kitchen table.

"I'm so hungry, I feel like I haven't eaten in days this must be what Rocky feels all the time," Adam said.

"Didn't you guys eat lunch?" Tanya questioned.

"Yeah, the crew ordered pizza," Adam told her.

"Dad, almost ate a whole pizza by himself," nine year old Stevie told his mother.

"Hey, being a stuntman is hard work," Adam said after Tanya gave his a look.

"Mom, you should have come with us, Dad got to drive the fastest car during one of the chase scenes," little Adam said.

"Please tell me you didn't let them ride in the car," Tanya replied.

"Of course not honey, do you honestly think I'd let our boys do something so dangerous," Adam told her.

"He said he would if he didn't think you'd find out about it," Stevie quipped.

"Good going genius," little Adam told his younger brother.

"Tattletale," Adam said.

"Oops sorry," Stevie said as he tried to hide his laughter.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Tanya asked her husband.

"Oh come on honey, the important thing is that I didn't let them ride along," Adam told her.

"No but you thought about it," Tanya said.

"Let's talk about something else shall we," Adam said.

"What did you do today Mom?" little Adam asked.

"Well, after my shift at the radio station, I got a call from Marc Jameson," Tanya said.

"Who's that?" Stevie asked.

"Your mother's old producer," Adam told his youngest son.

"What did he want?" little Adam questioned.

"He said he heard a few of the tracks I recorded and he wants me to go on tour to promote a new album," Tanya revealed.

"Wow, congratulations Mom," little Adam told her.

"Yeah, honey that's great news," Adam agreed.

"I told him I couldn't make a decision until I talked it over with you but I think the boys are old enough for me to handle my leaving for awhile," Tanya replied.

"When would they want you to leave?" Adam asked.

"Not until the summer which is great because you boys could stay in Angel Grove with our parents or you could even come out with me," Tanya told them.

"Stevie what's wrong?" Adam asked noticing the frown on the face of his youngest son.

"Stevie, I'll only be gone for three months and you don't have to stay with your grandparents, I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind if you just tagged along with him to the set everyday," Tanya told him.

"But Daddy's leaving too," Stevie remarked.

"I wanted to discuss that with you later," Adam told her.

"Dad gets to go all the way to Canada to work on a new movie," little Adam told her.

"Guys, why don't you clear off the table and let Mom and I talk," Adam said.

"There's some ice cream in the freezer if you want but don't eat too much," Tanya told them.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, Alex came into the trailer while they were there and I guess they overheard our conversation," Adam said.

"It's not that big of a deal, I mean it's not like I'm not used to you going away on location," Tanya replied.

"Yeah but the longest I've ever left you guys is a few months and they want me for a whole year," Adam informed her.

"A whole year, no wonder Stevie got so upset," Tanya said.

"I don't like the idea of being away from you guys for that long either but it's an amazing opportunity, I'd be in charge of choreographing all the scenes and I get to hire all the stuntmen, not to mention training them," Adam told her.

"It sounds like you've already made of your mind," Tanya said.

"No, I wouldn't make a decision like this without, especially now that you've got your tour to think about," Adam assured her.

"We've got ourselves a little problem then don't we," Tanya remarked.

"I think you should be the one to go and I'll stay and take care of the boys, you've already put so much of your music career on hold because of us," Adam told her.

"What and have me feeling guilty that you gave up on something you've dreamed about," Tanya said.

"So you're ok with me being gone that long?" Adam asked.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it but I think we can make it work, the boys can go to Angel Grove until my tour's over and we can make arrangements for you to fly home visit and we can even visit you there, I've never been too Canada so it might be a nice trip for the boys," Tanya told him.

"You are an amazing woman you know that, I can't believe you're willing to make such a huge sacrifice for me," Adam replied.

"I know you'd do the same for me," she said.

"I would in a heartbeat but I hate the idea of you and boys being here alone," Adam said.

"Angel Grove is only a few hours away and if anything happened we have lots of family and friends who would be here for us," Tanya reminded him.

"Yeah but I'd feel better if our family was closer," Adam said.

"Well, I don't think we're going to convince our parents to relocate for a whole year," Tanya told him.

"No but we could," Adam said.

"We could what?" Tanya questioned.

"Relocate to Angel Grove," Adam answered.

"Oh honey, as much as I love both our parents I don't think me and the boys moving in with them for a whole year is the solution," Tanya told him.

"That's not what I meant, we could get our own place," Adam suggested.

"Oh yeah that sounds great, let's rent a house for a year in Angel Grove and what just leave this place empty," Tanya said.

"Actually I meant we could sell this place and move to Angel Grove permanently," Adam revealed.

"You really want to move back to Angel Grove?" Tanya asked.

"Why not, our families are there not to mention all our friends and their families, it'd be nice if the boys got to be around them all the time and I can move and run the stunt company from Angel Grove just as well as I can here," Adam told her.

"I guess I could put in a call and see if KAGV has any job openings for when the tour's over," Tanya replied.

"Does that mean you're ok with moving?" Adam asked.

"I miss being near everyone all the time so think moving would be a good thing for us but I do think we should ask the boys how they'd feel about it," Tanya replied.

"Boys, can you meet Mom and me in the living room," Adam yelled.

"What's going on?" little Adam asked.

"Well, your father and I have been talking and we know it's going to be hard but Dad's going to take the job in Canada," Tanya answered.

"What about your tour?" Stevie asked.

"I'm still going but it'll only be three months and then I'll come home," Tanya told him.

"I promise I'll call and I'll try and visit you as much as I can," Adam said.

"Are we going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa?" Stevie asked.

"Just until your Mom gets back and then you're going to move into a new house in Angel Grove," Adam explained.

"For how long?" little Adam questioned.

"For good if it's ok with you guys, I mean I know you'd miss your friends here but just think about all the friends you already have in Angel Grove waiting for you," Tanya told them.

"I'm ok with moving to Angel Grove, then I could finally join Uncle Rocky and Uncle Jason's dojo," little Adam said.

"What about you?" Adam asked Stevie.

"I like Angel Grove so we can move if you want," Stevie answered.

"I guess that settles it, we're moving to Angel Grove," Tanya said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: **_This chapter is dedicated to ULTRA SONIC for being the 100__th__ reviewer!!!_

**Moonlite-n-roses: **_I like to show Adam and Tanya as a couple who work together. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I'm really glad to see that I writing a likeable family._

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, I think sacrificing for what the other wants is exactly something that both Tanya and Adam would do for each other. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Yeah, I thought it was time Tanya and Adam were closer to their family and friends. _

"Alright, everyone give it up for Tanya Sloan," the announcer said as Tanya finished her last concert.

"Thanks so much you guys, you've been great," Tanya said as she waved to the crowd one last time before heading backstage.

"You were really in your element tonight," her manger told her.

"Thanks, I couldn't ask for a better send off," Tanya replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, maybe we should think about some more shows," he said.

"Sorry, no can do, I promised my sons I would only be gone for three months and I intend to keep that promise," she told him.

"I know you miss the kids but what if we brought them on tour with you," he said.

"The answer is still no, my boys will be starting school soon, new schools I might add and we haven't even found a new house yet," Tanya informed him.

"But Tanya, think of what you'd be giving up, you could be a great artist if you'd only allow yourself the time to really hit it big," he replied.

"I didn't get into this business to be a big hit, I did it because I love to sing and I'm very happy with what I've accomplished with my music but my greatest accomplishments are waiting for their mother to come home and that's exactly what I intend to do," Tanya told him.

A few days later, Tanya's parents waited at the airport with their grandsons for Tanya's plane to land.

"When is Mommy's plane going to get here?" nine year old Stevie asked impatiently.

"Calm down Steven, it should be here any minute," Nailah Sloan told her grandson.

"I hope she likes the flowers we brought," said little Adam who was eleven.

"She'll love them, yellow roses are her favorite," his grandfather Ajani replied.

"Tanya, over here," Nailah suddenly cried out as she saw her daughter coming towards them.

"Mommy, I missed you so much," Stevie said as he raced towards his mother who opened her arms to him and hugged him.

"I missed you too," Tanya said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Ajani told her.

"Here Mom, we brought you these," little Adam said as he handed her the flowers and then he too received a hug.

"I feel like you too have grown taller since the last time I saw you," Tanya remarked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Stevie has quite an appetite," Nailah joked.

"Something tells me you've been hanging out at Rocky's too much," Tanya said with a laugh.

"Your mother and I have looked at a few houses that you might like, we could take you by them if you want," her father told her.

"Oh Ajani, Tanya just got home I'm sure she's exhausted, we can talk about finding them a house later, in the meantime she and the boys can stay with us for a long as it takes," Nailah said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like I was trying to get rid of you but the boys will be starting school soon and I just thought you'd want to be settled," Ajani replied.

"I do want to be settled Dad and it's very sweet that you guys looked at houses for me but right now all I want is to go home and call Adam," Tanya told him.

"He tries to call the boys at least once a day but we haven't heard from him today so I imagine he'll be calling the house soon," Nailah replied.

A few hours later after settling into her parent's home, Adam called and once he had talked to both of their sons, Tanya was finally able to talk to her husband.

"So you made it in ok?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, the boys were really happy to see me and it felt great to have them in my arms again," Tanya answered.

"I wish I could have been there with them, I miss you all terribly," Adam told her.

"We miss you too, any chance you could maybe steal some time to come home for a visit," Tanya asked.

"No, things are really hectic on the set, I have to practice with the actors everyday to make sure they have the choreography perfect before we start filming, not to mention all of the other stunts I have to coordinate," Adam said.

"It's ok, I understand, I just feel weird picking out a house without you, I mean this could be the house we retire in and I just want to make sure it's a house that'll feel like home to you," Tanya replied.

"My home is wherever you and the boys are, the house doesn't matter but I'm sure I'll love whatever you pick," Adam said.

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore, you go and say something like that," Tanya told him.

"It's nice to see that I still have that affect on you," Adam replied.

"I love you Adam," she said.

"I love you too, I'll call you again tomorrow," Adam said before hanging up the phone.

A few weeks later, Tanya had finally decided on a house for their family. It had a huge backyard with a tree that the boys thought was just perfect for a new tree house which Rocky had promised to help them build. The thing Tanya most liked about the house was the neighbors because she had picked a house that just happened to be across the street from Billy and Hayley.

"Tanya, you really did a great job with this place," Hayley remarked as she and Tanya sat in the backyard watching their kids play.

"Thanks, I can't believe the old owners were nice enough to let us move in so quickly but I think that had something to do with you and Billy," Tanya replied.

"Not really, we just mentioned what a great family you were and that they couldn't have sold their home to better people, and the fact that they had already found another house didn't hurt," Hayley said.

"I'm really glad that Trini and Stevie ended up in the same class together, moving away from his friends has been really hard for him," Tanya told her.

"Having Stevie around has been great for her too, Isaac is so much younger than she is, the age gap is not easy on her because she wants her little brother to be able to do everything that she can," Hayley replied. Trini was now nine the same age as Stevie while her younger brother Isaac was only two.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Tanya asked.

"Sure we'd love that, I'll go call Billy," Hayley said.

Nine months later, Adam was still in Canada with three months to go before he could finally join his family in Angel Grove.

"Alright everyone that's a wrap on the fight scene," the director called out.

"Great job everyone, that was perfect," Adam told his stunt crew.

"Hey Adam, want to join us for dinner?" one of the crewman asked.

"Not tonight, I'm beat all I want to do is head to hotel and go to sleep," Adam replied.

Back at the hotel, Adam took a nice long shower before picking up the phone to order room service. He sat back on the bed to wait and turned on the TV when his phone began to ring.

"Hey sweetie, how's it going," Tanya said when he answered the phone.

"I'm exhausted, I'm not sure I can take three more months of this, I just want to come home," Adam told her.

"I want you to come home too but we've made it this far three more months won't kill us," Tanya replied.

"I know but I am never taking a job that's this long again, I have half a mind to get on a plane and come home right now," Adam said.

"That's what you always say until the next job comes along with this great opportunity that you just can't turn down," Tanya joked.

"Well, this time I mean it, the only thing that's made this separation better is knowing that you and the boys are in Angel Grove with our friends and family to look out for you," Adam told her as there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on a minute Tanya, my food just got here," Adam said as he put down the phone and went to answer the door.

"SURPRISE!!" yelled little Adam and Stevie along with Tanya as they stood in the hallway of the hotel.

"I can't believe you're here," Adam said as they enveloped him in a hug.

"Are you surprised Dad?" little Adam asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe you managed to keep this a secret from me," Adam said looking at his wife with tears in his eyes.

"That's because we didn't tell Stevie until we were getting on the plane," little Adam told him.

"I could have kept it a secret," Stevie said.

"No you couldn't," little Adam said back.

"I could too, I could too keep a secret," Stevie told him.

"Are you sure you missed this?" Tanya asked as their boys began to argue and Adam laughed.

"You are an incredible woman you know that, I can't believe you decided to surprise me like this," Adam said as he kissed her.

"Well I figured if we were missing you like crazy then you were probably going nuts without us so I decided to do something about it, but we only have the weekend the boys have to get back to school," Tanya told him.

"I don't care how long you're here for, I'm just glad you're here," Adam said as he embraced her.

"Dad, come look at the pictures we took of our tree house," Stevie yelled from inside the room.

"I'll be right there," Adam called back not wanting to let go of his wife.

"Just so you know, I booked the room a joining yours for the boys so we'll have some alone time later," Tanya told him.

"I love the way you think," Adam said.

"I know," Tanya said with a wink as they joined the boys.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **_I am trying to make a serious effort to update my stories more often. This next chapter wasn't originally supposed to be in the story but I decided to add it anyway, I hope it doesn't suck just wanted to do something fun. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Purple Strobe. I just found a Tanya/Adam video that she made on youtube and she said the inspiration for it came from this story which was very flattering to me. The video is called Something You Got or find it under her youtube name katastrophe911. If you want more of the Adam/Tanya pairing then definitely check it out. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Thanks, I figured I should show the family visiting Adam at least once while he's away. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks so much for the continued support. I'm glad that the family interactions are coming off so well in this story. _

**Moonlite-n-roses: **_Yeah, you gotta love little Adam and Stevie!!_

**Destiny45: **_Even though it wasn't emphasized on the show there was something so pure and sweet about Adam and Tanya together so that's how I try to portray them in this story. _

"Boys, get out of that tree house now!" Tanya ordered.

"I told you we'd get in trouble," ten year old Stevie said to his older brother.

"What are you boys thinking, our guests will be arriving any second and neither of you has finished cleaning your rooms like I asked," Tanya told them.

"Katrina Lynn Cranston, I know you're up there too," Hayley said standing next to Tanya.

"Mom, why am I getting in trouble, Aunt Tanya didn't ask me to clean anything," Trini replied as she climbed down after the boys.

"No but you could be nice and lend Stevie a hand," Hayley told her.

"Come on, the sooner you get your rooms clean the sooner it will be time for us to go to the airport and pick up your dad," Tanya told them. Hearing this, the boys ran inside the house with Trini trailing behind them.

"Hayley, thanks again for coming to help me set things up," Tanya said as the two women headed back inside the house.

"It was my pleasure, what are neighbors for," Hayley said with a smile as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, it's probably Rocky and Emily with the food," Tanya told her as she went to answer the door.

"Hey Tanya, sorry we're late," Emily said as Tanya opened the door.

"It's ok, I knew you'd make it," Tanya told her.

"We dropped the kids off at Rocky's parents," Emily explained.

"You should have brought them, everyone else's kids will be running around," Tanya told her.

"I know but all four of my kids were born with their father's appetite, if I'd brought them we wouldn't have any food left for the rest of the guests," Emily joked.

"I heard that, now will somebody please give me a hand," Rocky called as he struggled with getting the food out of the car.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," Billy said as he walked over with three year old son Isaac.

"I'll take Isaac inside and then I'll come back to help," Tanya told them.

"I cannot believe that Adam was actually gone for an entire year," Rocky commented after the food had been brought inside.

"I'm just glad he managed to make it home for both of the boys' birthdays," Tanya replied.

"Well, it won't be long now till he's home for good," Emily told her.

"Amen to that," Tanya said.

"I wonder where everyone is, shouldn't they be here by now," Rocky said of their missing friends.

"That must be them now," Hayley said as the doorbell rang again.

This time it was Tommy and Kat along with their four kids and Jason and Kimberly who had Jayne and JJ with them as well.

"Hey guys, you're right on time," Tanya said as she opened the door.

"We thought you'd be on your way to the airport by now," Kat told her best friend.

"Yeah, it's about that time, I've got to get the boys and then we'll be headed out," Tanya told her.

"Nothing like a good old ranger reunion," Jason commented.

"Why don't you say that a little louder honey so the kids can hear you," Kim said as she gave her husband a look.

"Oh lighten up Kim, they probably weren't even listening," Jason replied.

After everyone had arrived, Tanya and the boys left and headed for the airport to pick up Adam.

"I can't wait to see dad," little Adam said.

"Me too, I hope he never goes away for this long again," Stevie agreed.

"Trust me boys, I don't think you dad will leave for this long again," Tanya told them.

"Dad, over here!!" little Adam yelled as he raced towards his father.

"I missed you guys so much," Adam said when he reached his family and gave each of them a long hug.

"Welcome home sweetie," Tanya said as she gave her husband a kiss.

"Thanks, it's good to be home," Adam replied.

They left the airport and headed for their house where all their friends were waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Adam!" everyone yelled when he entered the house.

"Thanks guys, thank you so much for being here for Tanya and the boys while I was away, knowing they had so much support made it a lot easier to be away," Adam replied.

"We're just glad to have you back man," Tommy told him.

"And we're especially glad that you're all living in Angel Grove where you belong," Kat said.

"Alright, alright, enough with the sentiments, let's eat," Rocky said.

"It's nice to see not much changed while I was away," Adam said with a laugh.

"Rocky, this is Adam's party, he eats first," Emily said as she pulled her husband away from the food.

"It's ok Emily, I don't mind," Adam said with a laugh.

"See now this is why you're my best friend," Rocky told him.

"Tanya, what on earth are we going to do with them," Emily said.

I say we leave them with the kids and go on a little vacation just the two of us," Tanya replied.

"Hmm, Rocky, Adam and six kids, they wouldn't last a day," Emily laughed.

"I think we could manage them just fine," Adam retorted.

"Sshh, Adam don't tempt them," Rocky said putting down his plate of food to run over and cover Adam's mouth.

"What do you know, we finally found a way to make Rocky put down food," Jason joked as he walked over to the food table.

"Jason, touch my food and die!" Rocky yelled.

"Come and stop me," Jason said as he picked up the plate.

"Honestly, you boys are worse than the children, you're ruining Adam's party," Kim told them.

"Are you kidding, this is great, just like old times," Adam said with a laugh.

Later that night, Adam and Tanya lay in bed after finally getting the boys calmed down from the excitement of finally having their father home.

"Thanks for throwing me the party," Adam said.

"Your welcome, it didn't turn out quite like I expected but it was really great having everyone all together again," Tanya told him.

"I promise, I'll clean all the food off the ceiling in the morning," Adam said with a laugh.

"I'll never forget the look on Emily's face when Rocky went flying into the table, or the kids' faces seeing their parents start a food fight," Tanya said joining his laughter.

"Yeah maybe I should leave again so we can do it again next year," Adam said.

"Don't even think about it, next year little Adam will be a teenager and there's no way I'm handling that alone," Tanya replied.

"I was only kidding, I will never leave you guys for that long ever again," Adam told her.

"I'm really glad you're home," Tanya said as she leaned over to kiss him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **_This chapter is dedicated to Destiny45, CoolDiva, HarryPassionFan, and Moonlite-n-roses, thanks for continuing to read and review. I'm really serious about updating this story often. I'm anxious to start on the next season story. _

**Destiny45: **_Thanks I like intertwining the other rangers into the story_

**CoolDiva: **_Glad you liked it. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, I thought since I threw a welcome home party for Tommy in the last story that Adam deserved one as well. _

**Moonlite-n-roses: **_There's more of Billy and Hayley's daughter to come in this story. _

**ULTRA SONIC: **_Thanks, I just wanted to something really fun with that last chapter. _

Tanya hung up the phone and climbed in bed. She had just finished talking to Adam who was away on a movie set for a few days. Then there was knock on the door.

"Come in," Tanya said.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" little Adam who was now fourteen asked.

"Of course, what's wrong are you nervous about your first day of high school?" she questioned.

"A little but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," he replied.

"Ok, so what's up," she said.

"I was just thinking that since I'm going to be starting high school tomorrow maybe you and dad could stop calling me little Adam," he told her.

"I didn't realize it bothered you so much," she responded.

"It's not that it bothers me it's just that I'm getting older now and little Adam makes me feel like I'm still a baby," he explained.

"Ok so what would you like for us to start calling you?" she inquired.

"I was thinking AJ because just calling me Adam might be confusing because of Dad," he answered.

"Well AJ, if that's what you want then I guess your father and I could try and not call you little Adam, at least not in public," she told him.

"Thanks Mom, could you talk to Stevie for me, I think he'd more likely to do it if you tell him to," AJ replied.

"Don't worry, I'll handle your brother, now go to bed you've got an important day tomorrow," she said.

"Good night mom, I love you," he said.

"I love you too, AJ," she told him as he closed the door and left the room.

The next morning Tanya was up early because she had to get both kids to school and then be at work herself for the midmorning radio show.

"Stevie, this is the last time I'm going to ask you nicely to get up, if you're not up and in the shower in the next five minutes, you're going to your first day of junior high in pajamas," Tanya threatened and hearing this twelve year old Stevie finally jumped out of bed.

"Mom, have you seen my new green shirt, I wanted to wear it today," AJ said coming out of his bedroom.

"It's in the laundry room, I found it crumpled up on your floor so I took it and ironed it," she replied.

"Ah man, why'd you have to do that, no one irons their clothes for school are you trying to make me look like a dork or something," AJ complained.

"No son of mine is going to his first day of high school looking like he just got out of bed," she said as he walked away to retrieve the shirt.

After both boys were finally ready, Tanya drove first to Angel Grove Junior High where she would be dropping off Stevie.

"AJ, I'll be right back I just want to make sure Stevie finds his classroom ok," Tanya said as she and Stevie got out of the car.

"Mom, please don't take too long, I don't want to be late," AJ called out the window.

"Hey guys, ready for your first day of junior high Stevie" Hayley said as she walked up holding the hand of her five year old son Isaac. Hayley's daughter Trini was also starting her first day of junior high.

"Trini, don't you look pretty in that dress," Tanya remarked.

"Thanks Aunt Tanya, mom got it for me," Trini replied.

"Hayley do you mind if I leave Stevie with you, I've got to get AJ over to the high school and he'll kill me if we're late," Tanya told her.

"Go ahead, I'll make sure these two find their way around," Hayley replied.

"Ok Stevie, I'll see you after school, oh and remind Patrick when you see him that I'm picking him up as well," Tanya said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, don't," Stevie said as he wiped off the kiss and Trini giggled.

Minutes later, Trini and Stevie were met by Tommy and Katherine's oldest son Patrick who was a grade ahead of them.

"Hey Patrick," Stevie said as they walked over to him.

"Hey Stevie, hey Trini," Patrick greeted them.

"Hey Patrick, your parents didn't come with you?" Hayley asked.

"No, I didn't want them to," Patrick answered.

"See Mom, I told you I didn't need you to be here," Trini told her.

"Ok, ok I'm going, Isaac say goodbye to your sister," Hayley said.

"Don't worry Aunt Hayley, I'll look after them," Patrick promised.

"Hey Patrick, can you help us find our first class?" Stevie asked.

"Sure, let's go," Patrick said as they walked off toward the school.

At Angel Grove High School, Tanya had insisted on walking with AJ to make sure he found his classroom.

"Mom, will you please just go home," AJ begged.

"I just want to make sure you find your way around," she replied.

"Hey Adam, ready for your first day of high school," Tommy said as he approached them.

"He prefers to be called AJ now," Tanya informed him.

"Uncle Tommy, will you please tell my mom that her coming with me is so not cool," AJ replied.

"Well excuse me for wanting to be with my son on his first day of high school," Tanya responded.

"Don't worry Tanya, he'll be fine besides I happen to know that he has the best teacher for first period," Tommy told her.

"Ok Dr. Oliver, then I will leave him in your capable hands," she said giving AJ a hug and he squirmed to get away from her.

"Thanks Uncle Tommy," AJ said once his mother had finally left.

"Anytime AJ but you should probably call me Dr. Oliver or Dr. O like my students do when we're at school," Tommy told him.

"Sure thing Dr. O," AJ said as they walked into the high school.

Tanya arrived at the radio station just as the early morning show was ending. She would then take over the show until the afternoon when it was time to pick up Stevie from school. A few hours later, she was on a break when she received a phone call from Adam.

"Hi sweetie, I miss you," Tanya told him.

"I miss you too, how'd the first day of school go," he said.

"Well, I managed to embarrass both of our sons so I think it went pretty well," she said with a laugh.

"I really wish I could have been there for them especially since they both started new schools," Adam replied.

"Oh honey, the boys know that you would be here if you could," Tanya told him.

"I can't believe little Adam is in high school, it seems like just yesterday we were bringing him home from the hospital," Adam commented.

"I know he's grown up so fast and by the way we're not allowed to call him little Adam anymore he prefers AJ now," said Tanya.

"AJ huh, I guess he really is growing up," Adam replied.

"Well I gotta get back to the show," Tanya told him.

"Ok, I'll be home in four days, I love you," Adam said.

"I love you too," she said.

Later that evening, Tanya and the boys sat down to eat dinner and talk about their first day at school.

"So how was your first day AJ?" Tanya asked.

"It was good, I have Uncle Tommy or should I say Dr. O for first period," AJ replied.

"Mom, when's Dad coming home?" Stevie inquired.

"In a few more days, why," Tanya replied.

"I was thinking about trying out for the junior high baseball team and I was hoping Dad could help me practice," Stevie told her.

"Hey your Dad's not the only one who can help you practice, I was on the baseball team in high school too and I was pretty good," Tanya informed him.

"You were?" Stevie questioned.

"Yeah and she was great, Dad told me that Mom was great at pitching in fact she struck out the record winning hitter," AJ answered.

"Really that's so cool Mom, can we practice after dinner," Stevie said.

"Sure as long as you don't have any homework," Tanya told him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **_I seem to be losing reviewers which I hope is not an indication that my readers are getting tired of this story anyway I plan to finish it reviews or not so on with the show. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, AJ is all grown up and the next chapters will focus more on that. _

**CoolDiva: **_You're not the only one who's waiting for Kim and Jason's season and it will be posted as soon as this one is over. _

**Destiny45: **_Thanks, I want to focus more on the kids and how Tanya and Adam handle the different stages they're going through._

"So what's the verdict?" sixteen year old AJ asked his father as he parked the car outside Adam's stunt facility.

"Well son, I think you're ready," Adam replied with a smile.

"Then what are you waiting for, take me for my test," AJ told him.

Meanwhile, at Hayley's Cyberspace, Tanya was busy finishing up preparations for AJ's surprise sixteenth birthday party.

"I think we're finally done, the guests should start arriving soon," Tanya said as she looked around the room at her handiwork.

"AJ is going to be so surprised," fourteen year old Trini remarked.

"I hope so unless someone spilled the beans," Tanya said looking at her youngest son.

"Ha Ha, I'm not that little kid anymore who blurted out everything I promise if AJ found out it wasn't from me," fourteen year old Stevie promised.

"Hey Tanya, Adam just called and said that he and AJ are on their way to the DMV for AJ's test," Hayley told her as she came out from the back room.

"Oh I hope it wasn't a mistake planning this party on the day AJ was supposed to take his test, what happens if he doesn't pass," Tanya said as a look of worry came across her face.

"I wouldn't worry Tanya, Adam wouldn't let him take the test if he wasn't ready," Billy assured her.

"Wow, this place looks great," Kat remarked as she and Tommy arrived with fifteen year old Patrick and daughter Susan who was eleven.

"Hey you guys, thanks for coming," Tanya said.

"Hey Patrick over here," Stevie called from where he and Trini were sitting.

"Can you believe we're the parents of teenagers," Kat said as she joined Hayley and Tanya while Tommy went to talk to Billy.

"I try not to think about it, the older they get the older we get and AJ is only two years from graduating high school," Tanya remarked.

"Then comes the fun of paying for college," Hayley said.

"Tanya, where do you want this?" Rocky asked as he walked in carrying the cake.

"Just sit it on the counter," Tanya answered.

"Emily, that cake is beautiful, you really did a great job," Kat told her

"Thanks, AJ's practically like a nephew to Rocky and me and I wanted the cake to be perfect," Emily replied.

"So what time are the rest of the guests getting here?" Rocky asked.

"They should be here any minute, I invited all of AJ's friends from school, along with you guys plus both sets of grandparents," Tanya responded.

"Hi Mrs. Park, thanks so much for inviting us to AJ's party," a girl said as she came up to them followed by a few other teens.

"Hi Erica, I'm glad you guys could make it," Tanya told her.

Erica was the lead singer of a band at AGH and AJ had recently directed a music video for the band. Tanya was also certain that AJ had a major crush on the girl but he would never admit that to his mom.

"I'll show you guys where you can put your gifts," Hayley said.

"We're not too late are we?" Kim asked as she Jason arrived with daughter Jayne.

"No, AJ should be taking his driving test as we speak so he won't be here for awhile," Tanya told them.

"Hope it's ok that we brought Jayne, I know she's younger than the other kids but she begged us to come," Jason said.

"Jayne's always welcome you know that and besides I had Kat and Tommy bring Susie so Jayne won't be the only younger kid here," Tanya replied.

"Tanya, Adam phoned again and he said that AJ passed the test and they're on their way here now," Hayley told her.

"Ok everyone time to hide, AJ will be here any minute," Tanya said.

"Dad, what'd we stop here for?" AJ asked as they parked outside the Cyberspace.

"I just thought it'd be nice to treat you to a smoothie to celebrate getting your license," Adam answered.

"Cool but after this can I drive over to Patrick's I want to tell him the good news," AJ replied.

"Sure son, whatever you want," Adam said with a smile.

"This is weird, this place is usually packed at this time of day," AJ remarked as they entered and found the Cyberspace empty.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday AJ!" everyone shouted as they came out from their hiding places.

"I should have known you were up to something," AJ said looking at his mom.

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart, congratulations on getting your license," Tanya said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom, not in front of my friends," AJ groaned.

"Be nice to your mom, it took a lot of hard work to pull this off," Adam told him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it but no more kisses," AJ said as he walked over to where his friends were standing.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me kiss you when you turn sixteen?" Tanya asked Stevie.

"Only if you surprise me with a car like the one you got for AJ," Stevie told her.

"Hey not so loud, you want your brother to hear you," Adam said.

"What was that you said about not being the kid who blurts everything out?" Trini asked her best friend.

"Whose side are you on?" Stevie asked her as she started laughing and he began chasing her around the room.

"This is so great AJ, now that you have your license we won't have to depend on our parents anymore to drive us places," Patrick told his best friend.

"Yeah but I have to talk them into getting me a car first," AJ replied.

"Happy Birthday AJ," Susie said as she walked over with Jayne.

"Thanks Susie," AJ said.

"I hope it's ok that we're here, I know we're a lot younger than the rest of your friends," Jayne told him.

"It's ok Jayne, you guys are like my little cousins it wouldn't be the same without you," AJ replied.

"Now why don't you girls be like good little cousins and scram," Patrick told them.

"You are such a jerk sometimes you know that," Susie said to her older brother.

"Leave them alone Pat, I said it's cool," AJ said as he walked over to where Erica was standing all alone.

"Happy Birthday AJ," Erica said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks, I'm glad you could make it," AJ replied.

"Me too, besides I can't thank you enough for shooting that video for the band," Erica told him.

"Hey Erica, now that I have my license would you like to go out sometime?" AJ asked her.

"Sure AJ, I'd really like that," Erica answered.

"Hate to break up the love fest but Mom and Dad have another surprise for you outside," Stevie said interrupting them.

"What's going on?" AJ asked as he walked outside with Erica and the rest of the guests followed.

"Happy Birthday son," Adam said as he and Tanya stood next to a green car with a huge bow on top of it.

"I can't believe you bought me a car, this is awesome," AJ said as he gave them both a hug.

"Just make sure you take care of it," Tanya said.

"I will, I promise," he told her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: **_I took a little vacation and didn't have access to a computer but I'm back now so the updates should become regular again. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks Diva, I try. As you know I'm working really hard to finish up this story and get on to the next season. _

**Moonlite-n-roses: **_Thanks I know what a huge fan of Adam you are so I named AJ's crush in honor of you. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, Tanya and Adam are great parents. _

**Destiny45: **_If you thought the kids grew up fast in that last chapter well prepare yourself because they're still growing. _

**Welleg: **_I know it's hard to imagine but for the purposes of this story you'll see the rangers getting a lot older along with their kids. _

"Mom, I'm home," AJ announced as he walked through the door.

"Hey sweetie, there's some mail for you on the kitchen counter," Tanya said from where she sat in the living room watching TV with Stevie.

"Yes, these are the letter's I've been waiting for!" AJ exclaimed as he picked up the two envelopes.

"It's about time, you've been moping around here for weeks waiting for those to arrive," sixteen year old Stevie said.

"Well, did you get in?" Tanya asked her oldest son who was now eighteen.

"Shouldn't I wait for Dad before opening them?" AJ asked.

"But Dad's working late tonight," Stevie said.

"I'm sure your father won't mind if you opened them now, he knows how long you've been waiting for this," Tanya told him.

"Here goes nothing," AJ said as he opened the first letter.

"I don't see what the big deal is, you've gotten in to every film school you applied for," Stevie said.

"Yes Stevie but UCLA and USC are the two he wanted the most, can't you be supportive of your brother," Tanya replied.

"I got in to UCLA," AJ announced.

"Congratulations honey, I'm so proud of you," Tanya said.

"What about USC?" Stevie questioned as AJ opened the second letter.

"They said yes too, I'm gonna go call Dad," AJ said.

"Mom, are you ok?" Stevie asked as his mother wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little sentimental I guess, I mean I know your brother is about to graduate high school and go off to college but those letters make it official," Tanya told her youngest son.

"Don't worry Mom, you still have me for two more years and look on the bright side at least he picked schools in the same state as us," Stevie replied.

"Dad was really excited, the only thing now is for me to decide which school I want to go to the most," AJ said as he rejoined them.

"Well, they're both great schools and your father and I will support whatever decision you make," Tanya told him.

"Thanks Mom, I'm gonna go call Erica and give her the news," AJ said as he went to his bedroom.

"I guess I'll go get started on dinner," Tanya said.

"It's just you and AJ tonight Mom, I'm taking Trini to dinner and a movie," Stevie reminded her.

"In that case, maybe I'll just order a pizza," Tanya said.

Later that night, Tanya was stretched out on the couch reading a book in the living room when she heard the front door open.

"I swear you get more beautiful every day," Adam said as he stood in the doorway and watched her.

"How'd the shoot go?" Tanya asked her husband after he came over and gave her a kiss.

"Good I think, it only took us about thirty takes to get the chase scene just right," Adam answered.

"You've been putting in a lot of late hours lately," Tanya said.

"I know but we only have a few more weeks of shooting, where are the boys," Adam replied.

"AJ's out with Erica and Stevie's next door with Trini," Tanya told him.

"And let me guess you were up waiting for them," Adam said.

"I know, I promised the boys I wouldn't but I can't help it I'm their mother," Tanya said.

"If you're like this now, I can't imagine how you'll be with AJ off at college," Adam teased her.

"Please stop reminding me, just for a little while I'd like to keep pretending that he's still my little boy," Tanya told him.

"Well did your little boy decide which film school he wants to attend?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah he did but I was sworn to secrecy, he wants to tell you himself," Tanya replied.

"I'll just go ask Stevie, he can never keep anything a secret," Adam said getting up and heading for the door.

"Adam Park, don't you dare go out that door," Tanya ordered.

"I won't if you just tell me which school he picked, we're the ones paying for it so I have a right to know," Adam replied.

"Sweetie, this is a big deal to AJ, he's been dreaming of going to film school for so long and he'll be crushed if he can't tell you the news himself," Tanya told him.

"Fine, but why am I the last one to know everything around here," Adam said as he sat back down.

"I'm sure AJ will be home soon," Tanya said.

"AJ graduating and deciding on colleges sure brings back a lot of memories," Adam remarked.

"Yeah it does, of course AJ won't have to worry about being called away from his graduation ceremony to deal with a monster attack," Tanya said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I envy our kids getting to live a ranger free life," Adam told her.

"I'm just glad they got to live a normal childhood," Tanya replied.

"Do you ever think about what our high school experience would have been like if we hadn't been rangers?" Adam asked.

"Honestly no, if you guys hadn't been rangers Aisha would have never come to Africa looking for the crystal and I never would have returned in her place and I wouldn't have met you," Tanya informed him.

"That's right, if I hadn't been a ranger I never would have met the love of my life and I can't imagine being married and having a family with anyone but you," Adam told her.

"I love you Adam Park," Tanya said.

"I love you too Tanya Park," Adam said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Oh gross, kids in the room," Stevie said as both he and AJ stood in the doorway.

"Like that isn't what you were just doing with Trini," AJ said.

"Shut up AJ," Stevie said giving his brother a shove.

"Now that you're home can I please know which college I'm going to be paying the tuition for," Adam said.

"I've decided to go to with USC," AJ announced.

"Congratulations son I think that's a great choice and I'm sure it makes your mother happy to know that you won't be too far away," Adam said as he got up to give AJ a hug.

Sometime later, Adam and Tanya along with the rest of their family and friends sat in the audience waiting for AJ's graduation ceremony to begin.

"I can't believe AJ's all grown up and graduating," Kat commented.

"Neither can I, it seems just like yesterday we were bringing him home from the hospital," Tanya said.

"Oh Mom, you're not going to start crying again are you?" Stevie asked.

"Stevie, leave your mother alone, this is an important day for your brother," Nailah Sloan told her grandson.

"Don't worry son, she's going to cry just as much for you when it's your turn," Adam told his youngest son.

"I don't know why she's crying, I'm going to be celebrating when all of our kids finally leave the nest," Rocky commented.

"I'm afraid it's going to be a long while before you'll be doing any celebrating," Adam told his best friend since Rocky's children were still young and not yet in high school.

"Be quiet everyone, AJ's next," Tanya said.

"Adam Chin-Hwa Park Jr.," the principal announced as AJ stepped up to receive his diploma.

"Way to go AJ," everyone yelled as they stood up and clapped.

"AJ, your mother and I are so proud of you," Adam said after the ceremony.

"Thanks Dad, I know I wouldn't be here if you and Mom hadn't supported me all these years," AJ replied.

"Just make sure you don't forget about us when you a big shot director," Tanya told him.

"Never Mom, I could never forget about you," AJ said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Careful son, what if your friends saw you," Tanya joked.

"So what if they do?" AJ asked before running over to some friends.

"Was that our son?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah it was and he's all grown up now," Tanya said as a tear slid down her face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **_Just a quick update because I'm going away for the weekend and won't be able to update then. Things are beginning to move faster as I come to the end of things for this story. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks I thought it would be funny for AJ to mention that Stevie and Trini were probably making out just as much as his parents._

**Moonlite-n-roses: **_Adam's middle name came from a search I did on Korean baby names. _

**Welleg: **_Glad you enjoyed it. _

**Destiny45: **_What a coincidence, congrats on getting into USC!!!_

**HarryPassionFan: **_AJ and Stevie are going to continue growing up fast in these next chapters of the story. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_I'm just glad I can do my part for this often forgotten couple._

"All hail the great up and coming film director," Stevie joked as AJ entered the house.

"Very funny Stevie," AJ said as he gave his younger brother a hug.

AJ had returned home on a visit from USC to attend Stevie's graduation from Angel Grove High School.

"So how's the film thing going for you?" Stevie asked once they sat down in the living room.

"It's going great, I'm in the middle of this huge film project at school that has to be done as soon as I get back," AJ replied.

"Well I'm glad you could make it home for my graduation," Stevie told him.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss seeing my little brother graduate for anything in the world," AJ said.

"Now this is what I like to see, my two beautiful boys together again," Tanya said coming into the room.

"You mean two beautiful men, we're not little boys any more Mom," AJ said getting up to hug her.

"Come on you two, the word is handsome, now if she had two daughters then she could call us beautiful," Stevie told him.

"Ok, I stand corrected, my two handsome boys," Tanya said.

"I can't believe what fine young men my sons have turned out to be," Adam said as he joined them.

"Ah Dad, don't you go getting all sentimental on us too," Stevie complained.

"Yeah, you two should be celebrating, after Stevie graduates you and Mom will finally get the house all to yourselves again," AJ commented.

"Yeah the good old days before you two came along," Adam joked.

"Yes, the days before the two of you entered our lives were happy but I wouldn't trade a minute of the time we got to spend raising the two of you," Tanya said.

"Ok so you'll be sad for awhile but admit it you two have big plans for your time alone," AJ replied.

"I still have my hands full running the stunt company but I think your mother may go back into the studio and record again," Adam told him.

"Mom that would be so great, you haven't sung in ages, I would definitely be first in line to by your next cd," Stevie replied.

"That's sweet Stevie but I know you're only saying that so I won't stay mad at you for going so far away to college," Tanya said.

"I still can't believe you're following your girlfriend all the way to Massachusetts," AJ said to his brother.

Stevie would be attending Emerson College in Boston and everyone knew he had chosen a school in Boston because it was as close to Cambridge as he could get. Trini had been accepted on a scholarship to M.I.T. which was located in Cambridge.

"I may be following her to Massachusetts but at least I didn't pick a school in the same town as hers and besides Emerson is a great school which just happens to have a great baseball program," Stevie informed him.

"They also offered him a full scholarship, otherwise we wouldn't be supporting his decision to go so far away," Adam said.

"As a mother, I hate thinking of Stevie being so far away from us but I know long distance relationships can be tough and I can't blame him for wanting to make sure his relationship with Trini lasts," Tanya said.

"Yeah, I wish I had thought about that when I decided to go to USC instead of looking at schools in New York," AJ remarked.

"We're sorry things didn't work out with Erica," Adam told him.

"Me too but I guess it just wasn't meant to be, we were both always so busy it was hard finding time to even talk on the phone," AJ said.

"Who knows maybe you two will meet again after college," Tanya told him.

"Maybe but for now I'd just like to concentrate on finishing school before worrying about finding another girlfriend," AJ replied.

"I think that's a great idea, you're still far too young to think about settling down anyway, I think you should finish school, get your career started and then think about having a family," Adam told him.

"That sounds great for AJ but I already know Trini's the woman I'm going to marry but don't worry I promise we won't get married just yet," Stevie said.

A few days later, the family gathered to watch as Stevie graduated from high school.

"It wasn't that long ago when we were all here to watch AJ graduate," Min Park commented as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

"I'm still not over that one and yet here we are again," Tanya said wiping tears from her eyes.

"I am so proud of Stevie getting a full scholarship to Emerson," Steven Park said of his namesake.

"We all are, Emerson is a good school," Adam told his father.

"He's not going there just for baseball is he?" Ajani Sloan asked.

"No Dad, he'll be majoring in Broadcast Journalism as well as playing on the baseball team," Tanya answered.

"Good because as talented as he is in baseball its important he has a good degree to fall back on," Ajani replied.

"Yeah but we think once college is over he'll try and make it as a professional baseball player," Adam told him.

"There's nothing wrong with that, he gets his baseball talent from his mother," Nailah Sloan said proudly.

"Be quiet everyone, it's almost his turn," AJ told them.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked his wife who was crying again.

"Yes, I'm just really proud of him," Tanya said as Stevie prepared to walk across the stage.

"Steven Ajani Park," the principal announced.

"Congratulations Stevie," Rocky said after the ceremony.

"Thanks Uncle Rocky, I'm glad you could make it," Stevie told him.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world, Emily would have been here too but Sophia is sick," Rocky replied.

"Ah tell Sophie I hope she feels better soon," Stevie said.

"Steven could I talk to you for a minute," Billy said as he walked over.

"Sure thing Uncle Billy," Stevie told him.

"I think you're old enough to just call me Billy now, I just wanted to say congratulations and I'm glad you won't be too far away from Trini, I worry about her being so far away from home, it means a lot to Hayley and me that you love our daughter enough to chose a school in the same state as hers," Billy said.

"I do love your daughter Billy and I promise I'll take good care of her while we're away," Stevie promised.

"We'll take care of each other," Trini said joining them.

"And taking care of each other doesn't mean I want to become a grandfather anytime soon," Billy added.

"Oh Dad really, Stevie's school is hours away from mine so it's not like we'll be together all the time," Trini said.

"Don't worry sir, my Mom would kill me if I didn't finish school first," Stevie assured him.

"Come on Stevie, let's go find some of our friends," Trini said dragging him away from Billy.

"If you hadn't said it I would have," Adam said as he joined Billy.

"I know they're good kids but being so far away from home makes it a lot easier for them to do whatever they want," Billy replied.

"I don't think being in the same state is going to make it as easy for their relationship as they think, I'm an M.I.T. graduate myself and I know how busy Trini's going to get," Hayley said as she joined the conversation.

"Hayley's right, I mean look at Adam and me, we both moved to the same city after high school and it was years before we finally got married," Tanya remarked.

"If I could do it all over again, I definitely would have told you sooner," Adam told her.

"What's done is done and I for one couldn't be happier with the way our life turned out," Tanya said as they all headed out for the graduation celebration.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: **_After that last chapter I thought I should just say this is a fictional story that just happens to mention real life places but everything in the chapter may or may not be factual but again it's fictional. _

_I noticed a lot of Christmas movies being played this weekend so here's a little Christmas in July._

**HarryPassionFan: **_Don't feel too bad for AJ, he'll find love again someday. As for Tanya and Adam I think they'll really enjoy the extra time together. _

**CoolDiva: **_I couldn't resist having Billy make that comment I'm glad you liked it. As for my trip, it was fun when I finally got to it. But you know that story already. _

**Welleg: **_I just kinda randomly picked the schools to suit my purposes for the chapter nothing is to be taken literally. _

**Destiny45: **_That's is too funny!!! I guess it's only right that this story would be so close to you since you're the biggest Adam/Tanya fan._

**Moonlite-n-roses: **_Yes they are growing up fast, a lot faster than the kids in my previous story but I blame that on the fact that there are only two of them so I can tell the story a lot faster. _

"I cannot wait for the boys to get here," Tanya said as she came into the living room where Adam was finishing the last of the Christmas decorations.

"Honey, don't you think you've maybe gone a little overboard with all the decorations?" Adam asked.

"No, I think the house looks perfect," Tanya responded.

"But don't you think decorating every room in the house was a bit much?" he questioned.

"Christmas was always the boys' favorite holiday and I want them to remember that," Tanya replied.

"Christmas was their favorite holiday when they were children, they're grown men now and I really don't think they'll care how decorated the house is," Adam told her.

"Well, I do care so the decorations are staying," Tanya said.

"Are we sure this is our house?" Twenty-three year old AJ asked as he and Stevie arrived outside.

"It looks like the ghost of Christmas threw up," Stevie, who was twenty-one, joked as they looked at the outside decorations.

"Something tells me, Mom was behind this," AJ commented as they headed for the front door.

"Oh wow, looks like he threw up on the inside as well," Stevie said as they sat down their luggage and walked into the living room.

"Welcome home boys!" Adam exclaimed when he saw his sons.

"Hey Dad," AJ said giving him a hug.

"What's with all the decorations and why is the tree not decorated?" Stevie questioned.

"Your mother's got a lot of holiday spirit this year and she thought it would be fun if the two of you got to decorate the tree like you did when you were younger," Adam answered.

"I'm a little tired from the flight, not sure I'm in the tree decorating mood," Stevie said.

"Just humor your mother please, she's been looking forward to this," Adam told his youngest son.

"Speaking of Mom, where is she," AJ said.

"She's in the kitchen baking cookies," Adam told him.

"Something sure smells good in here," AJ said as he entered the kitchen where his mother was taking cookies out of the stove.

"Oh AJ, I'm so happy you're home, I've missed you," Tanya said.

"I've missed you too but we did just see each other a few weeks ago," AJ reminded her as they hugged.

"Yeah but you were so busy at Patrick's wedding that I hardly got to spend any time with you," Tanya replied.

"That's because I was the best man," AJ said.

"Where's your brother?" she asked.

"In the living room with Dad complaining about having to decorate the tree," AJ told her.

"But Stevie always loved decorating the tree," Tanya remarked.

"Yeah when he was five," AJ said.

"Merry Christmas Mom," Stevie said when Tanya and AJ joined them in the living room.

"Merry Christmas baby," Tanya said running over to give him a hug as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Adam said.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Trini Cranston said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey Trini, Merry Christmas," Tanya said as she hugged her youngest son's fiancé.

"I hope its ok that I'm barging in like this but my parents' are in the middle of this huge experiment and they won't be home until later tonight," she explained.

"Of course it's ok, you're going to be a part of our family soon," Adam told her.

"I can't believe Billy and Hayley are working so close to Christmas," Tanya said.

"Well they're close to a breakthrough and wanted to finish it before taking time off for the holiday," Trini told her.

"Where's Isaac?" AJ asked.

"My little brother would rather play video games than hang out with his older sister despite the fact that I live on the other side of the country and never get to see him," Trini answered.

"Well you are just in time to help us decorate the Christmas tree," Tanya told her.

"Oh I always loved helping my mom decorate the tree," Trini said.

"So did Stevie but he's not so into it anymore," Tanya replied.

"Stevie is this what I have to look forward to when we're celebrating our first Christmas together, me doing all the decorating while you sit back on the couch and watch?" Trini questioned.

"Of course not baby," he said.

"Then get off your butt and help your family decorate the tree," Trini ordered.

"You know I think I'm going to like having you as a daughter-in-law," Tanya said with a laugh as Stevie jumped up and began helping.

A few hours later, after the tree was decorated the family sat around discussing how long Trini and Stevie would remain engaged before deciding to get married. AJ took this as his cue to leave before his mother started grilling him about finding a relationship. He decided to go for run in Angel Grove Park.

"Hey AJ, Merry Christmas," a girl called out when he stopped to stretch.

"Uh, Merry Christmas to you too, do I know you," he said not recognizing her.

"AJ, it's me Jayne Scott," she said.

"Sorry Jayne for a minute I didn't recognize you," he told her.

"It's ok, we haven't seen each other in a while," she said.

"Yeah, you look all grown up now," he remarked.

"I hope so, I'm eighteen now and living in Paris," she told him.

"Wow, Paris that's amazing," he said.

"I got into the ballet academy there and I left right after graduation, it's why I didn't go to Patrick's wedding," she explained.

"Yeah, the wedding it was great, I can't believe my best friend is married now," AJ replied.

"Susie said you did a great job as best man and that you looked really cute in your tux," she said.

"I was just glad I could be there for Patrick, I should probably head back home now, I kinda snuck out when my family wasn't looking and I'm sure my mom will panic if she can't find me, she's on this whole family togetherness kick for the holidays," AJ told her.

"She probably just misses not having you at home anymore, I know my mom hates that I live so far away," Jayne replied.

"Well, it was great running into you, good luck in Paris," he said as he left.

"Hey big brother, where'd you run off to?" Stevie asked.

"I just went to the park, I figured I'd give you guys some time to discuss the wedding," AJ replied.

"That discussion didn't last long, Trini and I told mom and dad that we don't plan on getting married for at least another year or two, we want to finish school first and besides it'll give you time to find a girlfriend since you are the oldest," Stevie said.

"I am way too involved in my work to even think about a girlfriend right now much less get married," AJ told him.

"Oh good AJ, you're back," Tanya said coming into the room.

"Yeah I just went out for some air," AJ said.

"I thought it would be fun if we all watched a Christmas movie together, we haven't done that since you guys were little," Tanya replied.

"Sure why not," AJ told her.

"I made popcorn," Trini announced coming out of the kitchen.

"I know you all think I went a little overboard with all the decorations and everything but I just want you know that I am so happy to have you both home," Tanya said.

"We're glad to be home too Mom and I could never imagine spending Christmas anywhere but here with you and Dad," AJ told her.

"That good because I don't think your mother would let you spend Christmas any where else," Adam joked.

"I am not that bad, am I?" Tanya asked.

"Are we gonna watch the movie or what?" Stevie asked.

"Hey Trini, sure you still want to marry into this," AJ laughed.

"I'm sure," Trini said.

"Merry Christmas," Tanya said.

"Merry Christmas," everyone replied.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: **_I'm in the process of figuring out how many more chapters will be in this fic before the final one. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Glad you liked that last chapter, there's more with AJ and Jayne to come. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_I'm happy you like the Trini and Stevie pairing. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks so much, this next chapter is mostly Trini and Stevie with a little bit of AJ's life thrown in. _

**welleg: **_Thank you!_

**Goma-Ryu: **_Thanks, not sure the standing ovation was earned but I appreciate having a new reviewer. _

"Hey Stevie, are you ready yet?" twenty-five year old AJ asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Almost, I can't seem to get my tie right, my hands keep shaking," twenty-three year old Stevie told him.

"That must be your nerves, it's a big day for you, here let me do it," AJ said walking over to fix his younger brother's bowtie.

"Thanks, how'd you learn to do that?" Stevie asked once AJ had finished.

"Dad, taught me when I was getting ready for the prom," AJ answered.

"I wonder why he never showed me," Stevie wondered.

"I'm sure he tried but you probably couldn't sit still long enough," AJ teased him.

"Yeah I did have a little problem paying attention to him sometimes, I'm surprised I didn't drive our parents completely crazy when I was a kid," Stevie laughed.

"You drove us all crazy but then again that's why we love you so much," AJ replied.

"I'm really glad you agreed to be my best man, there's no one else I would have wanted standing next to me today," Stevie told him.

"Yeah well, you didn't have much of choice seeing as how your best friend couldn't do it because she's the one you're marrying," AJ said.

"Come on AJ, I was trying to be serious," Stevie said.

"I know but aren't you the one always complaining about how sentimental Mom's always getting, I was just trying to keep things light," AJ replied.

"Speaking of Mom, she'll probably be a wreck today," Stevie commented.

"I think she's entitled to it, it's not every day that her baby boy gets married," AJ told him.

"I'm sure Mom and Dad expected you to get married first, you're the oldest you've always done everything first," Stevie said.

"I know and Mom is probably going to push me to dance with every single girl at the reception but it's seems right you getting married first, you and Trini have been inseparable since you were children and I couldn't imagine you marrying anyone else," AJ said

"I couldn't either, I never understood all those talks about love and finding the right person to share your life with that Mom and Dad used to give us until I realized how much I loved her," Stevie told him.

"Are you boys ready, it's time to head to the church," Adam said.

"We're all set Dad," AJ told him.

"You boys really clean up nicely but then again you do take after the old man," Adam said with a smile.

"Dad, were you nervous on your wedding day?" Stevie questioned.

"Yes but only because I felt like I'd been waiting my whole life to marry your mother and I couldn't wait any longer," Adam told him.

"That's how I feel about Trini," Stevie informed him.

"Good, you just make sure you always remember how you felt on this day especially when things get hard because marriage isn't easy and it takes a lot a work but it's worth it when you're with the right person," Adam told his son.

"Well Trini and I feel lucky to have such great examples with you and Mom and Billy and Hayley," Stevie said.

"That means a lot to me son," Adam said as they hugged.

"Alright, alright break it up, let's go get my little brother married," AJ said.

They arrived at the church and Stevie was taken into the minister's office to wait until it was time for the ceremony to start.

"Trini, just got here so it won't be long now," Adam told his son.

"I know everyone always says that the groom has it easy with all the stuff the bride has to do but this waiting is excruciating," Stevie complained.

"Hang in there son, it won't be long now," Adam said.

"I just saw Trini and she looks so beautiful," Tanya said as she entered the room.

"See what'd I tell you, she's crying already," AJ remarked.

"Come on son, let's give your mother a minute with Stevie," Adam said pulling AJ out of the room.

"Mom, if you don't stop all this crying you'll never make it through the song you're supposed to sing," Stevie said handing her a tissue.

"I can't help it, it's not everyday that my baby boy gets married, I still remember the day I found out I was pregnant with you, AJ was almost two and he was such a handful that I wasn't sure if I could handle another baby but that changed the minute they put you into my arms and now here you are all grown up and starting a life of your own, I just want you to know how proud I am of you and that your father and I will always be here for you, I love you Stevie," Tanya told him.

"I love you too, Mom," Stevie said giving her a hug.

"It's time," AJ said coming back into the room.

A few hours later, family and friends gathered at the reception to celebrate the marriage of Stevie and Trini.

"How's married life so far?" AJ asked his brother.

"It's great, I couldn't be happier and now all that's left is for my big brother to find someone as special as I have," Stevie answered.

"Not you too, Mom has already made a point in announcing to everyone that her oldest son is still unattached," AJ complained.

"Give Mom a break, she just wants you to be happy," Stevie replied.

"I was wondering where my handsome husband had run off to," Trini said coming over to give Stevie a kiss.

"I was just trying to convince my brother to at least mingle with some of the single girls my mom keeps trying to fix him up with," Stevie told her.

"Oh AJ, you should ask Jayne to dance, she didn't bring a date either," Trini told him.

"You've only been in this family for a few hours and already you're trying to set me up," AJ said.

"I'm not trying to do anything, I was merely pointing out that since neither of you have dates it only makes sense that you hang out together," Trini replied.

"I seem to remember you running into her a few years back at Christmas and not believing how beautiful she had become," Stevie reminded him.

"I only said that because the last time I saw her she was this little girl at my sixteenth birthday party and I hadn't expected her to turn out so beautiful," AJ replied.

"Well she's not a little girl anymore," Stevie said.

"Maybe not but she's too young for me," AJ told him.

"So she's five years younger, what's the big deal I mean look at Susie she's engaged to a guy who's eight years older than she is and they look pretty happy to me," Trini said.

"Just one dance AJ and then we promise to stop bugging you," Stevie said.

"Fine, I'll ask her to dance but that's as far as it's going," AJ told them.

"Hello AJ," Jayne said when he approached her.

"Hi Jayne, it's nice to see you again, how are things in Paris," AJ said.

"Paris is great, I've already starred in three big productions with the ballet company," Jayne told him.

"That's great, I was actually thinking about making a trip to Paris myself, I've got a few offers to make some foreign films and I thought Paris might be a good city to shoot them in," AJ replied.

"Well if you decide to come, I'd be happy to show you around," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind, would you like to dance," he said.

"I'd love to," Jayne said taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"I guess AJ doesn't need your help meeting a girl after all," Adam remarked watching his oldest son dancing with Jayne.

"Oh honey, he's only dancing with Jayne, she's more like a little sister to him than anything," Tanya said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Adam replied noticing that AJ couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Jayne.

"Well whoever AJ ends up with I just hope she makes him happy," Tanya told him.

"Don't worry so much, Stevie found the right girl and I've got no doubt that AJ will do the same," Adam said.

"They really do look happy don't they," Tanya said watching the newlywed couple who were dancing again.

"Yeah they do, almost as happy as we looked on our wedding day," Adam said.

"That was definitely the happiest day of my life," Tanya told him.

"Mine too, come on Mrs. Park let's show these kids how it's done," Adam said as they walked out onto the dance floor.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **_The site's been acting crazy for the past few days but I decided to keep updating my stories anyway. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Yeah, I think I hinted about the Jayne and AJ thing in the previous Season story. _

**CoolDiva: **_I hope you're right about the other seasons, especially since the next one will be coming soon. _

**welleg: **_Thanks, these next couple of chapters will be all about those next generations. _

**Goma-Ryu: **_Thanks, here's more. _

**Destiny-45: **_Funny you should mention Adam's dance skills because I just watched the Turbo episode A Drive To Win and Adam had this line about 'Who says green guys can't dance?" or something like that. Yeah, the Jayne and AJ thing was brought up in the last season. And Trini's given name is Katrina; the Trini nickname came from Kimberly also in the last story, but more about the Cranston family when it's their Season. _

"Home sweet home," AJ remarked as he and Jayne sat in the back of a cab on their way to his parents' house.

"I can't believe I haven't been home in over a year," Jayne said as she looked out the window.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay with your parents, they must miss you a lot especially with your brother gone," AJ replied.

"I know they'll be a little disappointed but I think they'll understand," she told him.

"I just hope they don't hold it against me," AJ said.

"AJ, why would they hold it against you, it's my decision and I decided that I wanted to stay with you," she replied.

"I know but maybe now's not the right time, maybe we should wait until we've told them about us," AJ said.

"You don't want me to meet your family," Jayne told him.

"That's ridiculous, they already know you," AJ said.

"Yeah but not as your girlfriend, I think you're afraid of what everyone will say because of our age difference, I thought when you invited me to come home with you that you were over it but I don't think you are and if that's the case we might as well go to the airport and fly back to Paris," Jayne replied.

Jayne was now twenty-three and she had been living in Paris for six years as a dancer in the Paris ballet. AJ who was now twenty-eight had been living in Paris for a year where he was directing a documentary about Parisian life.

"Please don't be upset with me, I want to tell my family about you, it's just been a long time since I've wanted to bring any girl home with me," AJ explained.

"I'm not just any girl, our families have been friends since before we were born and I really don't think it's as big of a deal as you're making it, but then again I don't know why I'm surprised that you're acting this way, it took you two years to stop avoiding me and admit that liked me," Jayne told him.

_Two years ago, at Susan Oliver's wedding. _

"_We've got to stop meeting like this," Jayne said as she approached AJ who was sitting alone at a table while his parents and Stevie and Trini were on the dance floor. _

"_Hi Jayne, it's been awhile," AJ said as she sat down next to him. _

"_Yeah, not since your brother's wedding," she said. _

"_That seems like so long ago, sometimes I can hardly believe he's old enough to be married," AJ replied. _

"_Well I can't believe my best friend is a married woman now," Jayne said with a smile as she watched Susan dancing with her new husband. _

"_So I take it you don't have plans of settling down anytime soon," AJ said. _

"_Maybe someday but right now I'm pretty much all about my career," Jayne told him. _

"_Me too, much to my mother's dismay," AJ replied. _

"_How about a toast to our careers," Jayne said signaling a waiter. _

"_Should you really be drinking, I mean I know it's a special occasion but you're still a minor," AJ told her. _

"_Wow, you still think of me as that little girl at your birthday party, AJ I'm twenty-one now," Jayne said. _

"_I'm sorry, I must seem like a jerk," AJ replied. _

"_Come dance with me and maybe I'll forgive you," she said. _

_A year later in Paris, France_

"_Hey watch it," Jayne yelled as a young man almost knocked her down in the street. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm new to Paris and I'm still learning my way around," he replied. _

"_AJ, what are you doing here?" Jayne said as she gave him a hug. _

"_Hey Jayne, I'm actually here shooting a documentary, I am so glad to see a familiar face," he said._

"_You should have called me and told me you were coming," she responded. _

"_Yeah, well I got your number from you mom and I've been meaning to call you, I just haven't had time," AJ told her. _

"_I'm running late for a rehearsal but I'd love to have dinner with you tonight if you're free," she said. _

"_Yeah, I'm free, so it's a date," AJ responded. _

"_Did you just say it's a date?" Jayne questioned. _

"_What, um no, I didn't mean it like that, it was just an expression," AJ answered. _

"_But you wouldn't care if it was a date right, please tell me you're not still hung up on our age difference," Jayne responded. _

"_No, of course not, I'd love to go on a date with you," AJ said. _

"_Good, now that wasn't so hard was it," Jayne laughed. _

"You're going to love telling my family how you were the one who had to ask me out, aren't you," AJ questioned as the cab stopped in front of his parents' home.

"Maybe a little," Jayne said as they got out of the cab.

"Come on let's get this over with," AJ said as he picked up their bags.

"Will you stop acting like we're going in front of a firing range, I'm beginning to think you're embarrassed to be with me or something," Jayne told him.

"That's not true and you know it, I love you Jayne Scott," AJ said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"What does this tell you," he said putting down the bags and pulling her in his arms for a kiss.

"Looks like my big brother wasn't lying about having a girlfriend after all," twenty-six year old Stevie said as he opened the door.

"Really Stevie, spying on me, what are you like still twelve or something," AJ said.

"Ignore him, he's been grumpy all morning," Jayne said.

"Hey Jayne, it's nice seeing you again," Stevie said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Stevie," Jayne said as he stepped aside to let them in.

"Mom, Dad, Trini, they're here," Stevie called.

"Oh my gosh Trini, look at you," AJ said to his sister-in-law.

"I know, I know I'm as big as a house," said Trini who was pregnant with her and Stevie's first child.

"Nonsense, you look beautiful," Jayne told her.

"Hello there Jayne, you look more and more like your mother every time I see you," Adam said giving her a hug.

"Welcome to our home Jayne, it's about time AJ brought you for a visit," Tanya said also hugging her.

"Wait a second, why are you all acting like you knew Jayne was my girlfriend?" AJ questioned.

"Oops, I guess we let the cat out of the bag," Tanya responded.

"Ok, so I told my mom," Jayne said.

"And she told me and I of course told your father," Tanya replied.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me they already knew," AJ said to Jayne.

"Well I was going to but then you started getting all freaked out about them knowing and I guess I got a little mad and decided not to tell you they already knew," Jayne explained.

"AJ, I can't believe you thought we wouldn't approve of Jayne as your girlfriend," Adam told his oldest son.

"Or maybe he just thought I wouldn't, but AJ I couldn't be happier for you and Jayne, all I've ever wanted is for you to find someone that could make you happy and I think you have," Tanya said.

"I feel like such a fool," AJ said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, if Jayne can forgive you for being so stubborn then I guess we can too," Adam replied.

"Come on, lunch is ready and I want to hear all about Paris," Tanya said leading them into the dining room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: **_Be warned, updates for this story may become quicker as I move toward the final chapter. _

**welleg**___Yes, AJ finally got the girl. _

**Destiny45: **_AJ's a bit like his father when it comes to finally admitting his feelings for the girl that he loved. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Glad you like AJ and Jayne there will definitely be more of them in my next story as I show things from Jayne's point of view. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I decided to use flashbacks instead writing a whole chapter on AJ and Jayne in Paris. _

"Attention everyone, I have a few words that I would like to say," Jason Scott said as he stood up at the table.

He was surrounded by family and friends at the rehearsal dinner for AJ now thirty and Jayne now twenty-five who were getting married the next morning. The dinner was being held at the restaurant owned by Emily DeSantos which would also serve as the venue for the wedding reception.

"Go ahead Dad but please keep it short I'm starving," said twenty two year old JJ who was on leave from the navy in order to attend his sister's wedding.

"I just want to say how pleased Kimberly and I are that Jayne has chosen such a fine young man for her husband, AJ we welcome you to our family with open arms, and not only AJ but Adam and Tanya as well because we've always felt like family and now this wedding is like making it official, Jayne your mother and I love you very much and we just want you and AJ to know that we will always be here for you," Jason said.

"Thanks Dad, I love you too," Jayne said as she got up to hug both her parents.

"I too would like to say that Tanya and I couldn't be happier about this wedding, Tanya was always worried about AJ finding the right woman and I'm glad to say that he finally did or rather she found him, even if it means he'll be living all the way in Paris," Adam said.

"Look at it this way Dad, you'll finally have to take Mom on that trip to Paris you've always been promising her," AJ said with a laugh.

"Since we're making speeches, I think it's only fair that I get to say something being that I'm AJ's younger brother and not the best man, no offense Patrick, AJ you have put up with a lot from me over the years and I know there were times that I probably bugged you to no end but that's only because I wanted to be just like you, I love you and there's no one else I would have wanted for a big brother, Trini and I wish you as much happiness as we've found together," twenty eight year old Stevie said.

"Thanks bro, I appreciate that and you may not be the best man but you are definitely the best brother," AJ told him.

"Well, I would just like to say on behalf of Jayne and myself, that we are so happy that all of you are able to share this happy time with us, we love you all so much and we feel blessed to be surrounded with such great examples of what a great marriage should look like and we hope that we can take what we've learned from each of you and apply it to our own marriage," AJ said.

"I agree with everything AJ just said, I do love you all very much and know that you'll always have a place to stay if you're ever in Paris," Jayne told them.

The next day, AJ was in his old room getting ready for the wedding when Stevie walked into the room.

"I'd offer to help you with your tie but seeing as how you're the one who had to help me on my wedding day, I'll just let you handle it," Stevie said as AJ stood in front of the mirror.

"You know one of these days you and Trini might actually have a son and this is something you're going to have to teach him," AJ told him.

"Nah, I'll let his Grandpa or Uncle AJ have that honor, if I ever have a son that is," Stevie replied.

"So where's that cute little niece of mine, I'll bet she's the prettiest little flower girl there ever was," AJ remarked.

"Trini's trying to get her ready, she's not acting so cute right now it's not called the terrible twos for nothing," Stevie remarked.

"Yeah but I'll bet Tessa has you wrapped around her little finger," AJ said.

"You know she does, all it takes is one look into those beautiful brown eyes of hers and I just melt," Stevie told him.

"You're really lucky you know that, to have such a wonderful wife and daughter," AJ commented.

"I know and today you're just as lucky, getting a special woman like Jayne for a wife and who knows maybe soon Tessa will have some cousins to play with," Stevie told him.

"Not that soon, I think Jayne still has it in her heart to continue her dancing career for a while longer before having kids, that's the whole reason we're staying in Paris for now," AJ replied.

"And I thought it was because of your hugely successful career as a foreign films director," Stevie teased.

"Ok, so maybe that's part of it," AJ admitted.

"I'm really proud of you, it takes a lot of hard work and dedication to make it in that industry," Stevie said.

"Right back at you little brother, or should I say Mr. Star Pitcher for the Los Angeles Dodgers," AJ replied back.

"I'm very proud of both of you, a man couldn't ask for better sons," Adam said joining in on the conversation.

"Well we couldn't ask for a better father," AJ told him.

"He's right, I think we were the luckiest boys in the world to have you for a Dad," Stevie agreed as the three men hugged.

"And you three are always giving me a hard time about getting sentimental," Tanya said as she too walked in the room.

"I suppose this is the part where Dad and I leave so you can a heart to heart with AJ," Stevie said.

"Yes it is, we'll be out in a second and then we can all leave for the church," Tanya replied.

"Ok, let me have it, you're going to say that you're so happy because you were starting to think that this day would never come and that I was going to end up a lonely bachelor," AJ joked.

"Come on AJ, be serious, this is an important day in your life, you were my first baby and I have loved you from the moment they placed you in my arms and you have grown up to be such a wonderful man and I know you're going to be a wonderful husband and father someday, just know that I will always be here for you and I love you with all of my heart," Tanya said as she started to cry.

"Ah don't do that, at least not until the ceremony," AJ said wiping away her tears.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy," Tanya told him.

"I love you Mom," AJ said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too, now let's go get you married," Tanya said as they walked out of the door hand in hand.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: **_The end of this story is near._

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks so much, I hope the same can be said of these last two chapters. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_I'm glad that chapter could help put you in a better mood. _

**Goma-Ryu: **_Yes, AJ is married now!_

A year after being married, Jayne and AJ were once again back in Angel Grove this time they had flown in to celebrate Adam's birthday with the rest of AJ's family.

"I can't tell you how much it means to me that you two are here," Adam told them as they all sat in the living room waiting for dinner to be served.

"I had some time off so we thought it'd be the perfect time for a surprise visit," Jayne told him.

"Well Mom couldn't be happier, she loves having the whole family together," Stevie remarked as he played on the floor with three year old Tessa.

"Are you ok Trini?" AJ asked once his sister-in-law returned from the bathroom.

"I'm fine just a little morning or rather afternoon sickness," Trini replied.

"I can't believe you guys are having another baby," said Jayne.

"Neither could we, I was hoping Tessa would be a little older but I couldn't be happier about having another baby," Trini replied.

"I remember when we found out that Tanya was pregnant with Stevie, AJ was only two and it was much sooner than we anticipated," Adam told them.

"How did you and mom handle it?" AJ asked.

"I didn't at first, it was hard enough keeping you from jumping off of the furniture and I wasn't sure I could handle having another baby so soon but your father calmed me down and helped me realize that we could handle it as long as we handled it together," Tanya said as she entered the room.

"I'm just happy Stevie and I only live a few hours away from our parents because with my work schedule and him being gone all the time at games I'm going to need the support," Trini told her mother-in-law.

"You call me anytime and I'll be happy to come and help you with the kids especially when Stevie's out of town," Tanya said.

"Thanks Mom, that means a lot to us," said Stevie.

"Are you kidding your mother loves being a grandmother, she'd move to L.A. to be closer to you if I'd let her," Adam remarked.

"Don't you dare move, I couldn't imagine coming anywhere else but Angel Grove to visit," AJ said.

"I don't mean to be rude but is dinner ready, I'm starving," said Jayne.

"All this talk about babies and I forgot the reason I came in here, come into the dining room everyone dinner is all prepared," Tanya said.

"Are you ready to eat Tessa?" Trini asked as she picked up her daughter.

Everyone got up and went into the living room except for Jayne and AJ who hung back and waited until they were left alone in the living room.

"I almost blew it didn't I," Jayne said to her husband.

"Yes, but you didn't I don't think they suspect anything," AJ told her.

"I'm sorry, I just got this sudden attack of hunger, we should have just told them," Jayne replied.

"We will when the time is right," AJ promised.

"Are you two coming, Dad's not getting any younger," Stevie yelled from the dining room.

"Come on, it'll be fine," AJ said taking his wife's hand as they went to join the rest of the family.

Awhile later after having cake and ice cream, the family once again got settled into the living room.

"Jayne, you weren't kidding when you said you were hungry, I don't think I've seen anyone eat that much food except for Rocky," Adam joked.

"What can I say I was just really hungry, I couldn't eat much on the plane," Jayne told him.

"You're not sick are you?" Tanya asked.

"No, no I'm not sick, I'm perfectly healthy," Jayne answered.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were pregnant too," Stevie remarked.

"Oh Stevie, leave them alone, they've only been married a year, they've got plenty of time before starting a family," said Trini.

"Yeah but it would a nice surprise," Tanya commented.

"Now Tanya, you said when AJ got married that you wouldn't put pressure on them about starting a family," Adam reminded her.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Tanya said looking over at her oldest son and his wife who had remained quiet.

"I can't take this anymore, we might as well tell them and get it over with or else my mom's bound to slip and let it out anyway," Jayne told AJ.

"You're right, they've practically figured it out anyway," AJ said with a smile.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Tanya questioned.

"Yes, AJ and I are going to have a baby," Jayne announced.

"Ha, I knew I was right," Stevie said proudly.

"Congratulations you two," Trini told them.

"Adam, do you know what this means, not only do we have our beautiful granddaughter but now we're going to get two more grandchildren at the same time," Tanya said excitedly.

"Please tell me you're going to move back home to Angel Grove, I'm going to spend a fortune in long distance calls because your mother is going to be calling you everyday," Adam said.

"Sorry Dad, we're staying put in Paris, Jayne still very much wants to keep her dance career even after the baby's born," AJ replied.

"We didn't plan on having a baby this soon but it just happened and we're making some adjustments but I think everything will work out just fine," Jayne remarked.

"Of course it will, I can't tell you how happy this makes me," Tanya said.

"Me too, this is one heck of a birthday present," Adam told them.

Nine months later, Tanya paced nervously in the waiting room of Los Angeles General Hospital as she and Adam waited on news of their second grandchild from Trini and Stevie.

"Tanya, will you stop pacing, everything's going to be fine," Adam told her.

"I can't help it, I wish they'd come tell us something," Tanya replied back.

"I just spoke to Billy and he said that Tessa is anxious to meet her new little brother or sister," Hayley said as she returned from using the phone. Billy was at Trini and Stevie's home keeping an eye on Tessa.

"Well they haven't brought us any news yet," Tanya told her.

"I'm sure everything's fine and they're going to come out here any minute and tell us about our new grandchild," Adam said putting his arms around his wife.

"I don't know how you two did it when Tessa was born having wait out here its killing me," Hayley remarked since she had been in the delivery room when Tessa was born.

"Thank you, finally someone who understands," Tanya said.

"Look, here comes Stevie," Adam said as his youngest son finally came down the hallway.

"Well what's the news?" Tanya asked.

"You are now the proud grandparents of another girl named Whitney Scarlet," Stevie announced.

"Congrats son, that's great news," Adam told him.

"How's Trini?" Hayley questioned.

"She's great, she can't wait for you to meet our new daughter," Stevie answered.

"Another girl, it's wonderful," Tanya said tears filling her eyes.

"I should go call Billy," Hayley said.

"I'll do it, you go with Tanya and see the new baby," Adam told her.

A few weeks after the birth of Stevie and Trini's second daughter, Tanya and Adam boarded a plane to Paris to visit Jayne and AJ whose baby was due any day now.

"Adam, Tanya, how was your flight?" Jason asked as he picked them up from the airport. He and Kimberly had arrived in Paris a week earlier.

"It was very long, I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to a nice bed to sleep in," Adam answered.

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait," Jason informed him as they went to get their bags.

"Wait a sec, why are you picking us up instead of AJ?" Tanya questioned.

"Because our grandchild has decided to make an early appearance," Jason informed her.

"Thank goodness, we got here in time or I never would have heard the end of it from Tanya," said Adam.

"Hurry up with those bags, I don't want to miss anything," Tanya said.

"Don't worry, Kim's been giving me a hard time too," Jason said to Adam and both men laughed.

"Did we miss anything?" Tanya asked Kimberly once they made it to the hospital.

"No there's been no news yet," Kim replied.

"Here we go again, I wonder if we'll get another granddaughter or if this one will finally be a grandson," Adam remarked.

"That's right, you two have already been through this got any tips on becoming grandparents," Jason said since this would be his and Kimberly's first grandchild.

"Just spoil the kid rotten every chance you get," Adam replied.

"I really wish they'd consider moving back home, I can't stand to think of Jayne having to care for the baby all alone without any help," Kim said.

"She's not alone, she has AJ and this is their life so if they want to raise their family in Paris we'll just have to make sure we visit as often as we can," Jason told her.

"I know I just get so worried about them," Kim replied.

"I worry too, but I guess that's just the territory when it comes to motherhood," Tanya told her.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad you made it," AJ said when he found them in the waiting room.

"We're just glad we got here in time," Tanya said giving him a hug.

"So are we grandparents yet?" Jason asked.

"Yes, the nurse is going to bring them out so you can see for yourself," AJ answered.

"Did you just say them?" Kim questioned.

"Oh my gosh, you had twins!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yes, two of the most beautiful baby girls I've ever seen," said AJ proudly.

"Wow, I'm the grandfather of four girls now," Adam commented.

"I can't believe you never told us it was twins," Jason said.

"We wanted to surprise you," AJ told him.

"Look here they come," Kim said as two nurses brought out the babies.

"Here Mom, you take this one, her name is Skye Camille," AJ said as Tanya took the infant into her arms.

"Oh AJ, you gave her my middle name, that's so sweet," Tanya remarked.

"And this is Kaye Elizabeth," AJ said giving his other daughter to Kimberly.

"They are so beautiful," Kim said.

"You did good son," Adam said giving AJ a pat on the shoulder.

"Jayne's the one who did all the hard work," AJ remarked.

"This is such a happy day, we are so lucky to be blessed with such beautiful granddaughters," said Tanya.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Adam said as they followed their son to Jayne's room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: **_Well this is it folks, the last chapter!! Thanks so much for the support of this story and the pairing. It's nice to see more Adam/Tanya fics popping up around here. You know what this means, Kim and Jason's season is up next._

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I hadn't really thought about that when I included Jason and Kim in that last chapter. _

**Destiny45: **_Thanks, it's nice to see someone get what the whole point of these Season stories is. _

**welleg: **_What a coincidence, it's a great name. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_If you really want to see chapters filled with babies just wait till Rocky's story comes along. _

**Goma-Ryu: **_Yeah, it's always fun to spoil kids especially when they're not going home with you. _

"I think we're finally finished," Tanya told Kim as they finished setting up tables in Angel Grove Park for a family get together.

"Tanya, everything looks fantastic," Kimberly Scott told her.

"I couldn't have done it without your help," Tanya told her.

"I'm just honored that you would include Jason and me in your family reunion," Kim replied.

"We share grandkids so you and Jason are family and besides I know you miss seeing AJ, Jayne and the kids as much as we do," Tanya told her.

"Yeah, I really wish they lived closer," Kim remarked.

"Me too, but I think they're really enjoying their life in Paris and the kids are practically fluent in French so I doubt they'll be moving back anytime soon," Tanya said.

"Let's get this family reunion started," thirty-six year old Stevie said as he and Trini arrived with their family.

"Hi Grandma," ten year old Tessa said as she ran over and gave Tanya a hug.

"Hello sweetie, don't you look pretty in your new outfit, yellow is definitely your color," Tanya told her oldest grandchild.

"Tanya, Kim, everything looks great, I really wish you had let me help," Trini said as she held her three year old son Sloan.

Stevie and Trini had moved back to Angel Grove three years ago after Sloan was born and Stevie was now retired from professional baseball and working as a news anchor while Trini was a scientist working at NASDA alongside her parents.

"Grandma, where's grandpa?" six year old Whitney asked.

"He'll be here soon, he's picking up your great-grandparents," Tanya answered.

"Trini, aren't Billy and Hayley coming?" Kim questioned.

"I invited them," Tanya said.

"They're hard at work in the lab, they just made a breakthrough on this big experiment we've been working on but they promised to try and stop by later," Trini answered.

"Those two are always caught up in some big project," Stevie remarked.

"I've tried to talk them into retiring but I don't foresee that happening anytime soon," Trini told them.

"Tanya, where do you want the ice?" Jason asked as he returned from the store.

"Over in the coolers," Tanya replied.

"I'll help you," Stevie told him.

"Sorry we're late, the kids just woke up from their naps they're still not adjusted to the time difference," AJ, who was now thirty-eight, said as he and Jayne finally arrived.

"Oh let grandma have a look at you," Kim said to the twins Skye and Kaye who were the same age as Whitney.

"I can't remember the last time I had all four of my granddaughters in the same place," Tanya said smiling.

"Someone still looks a little tired," Jason said as he took his two year old grandson Scott from his mother's arms.

"AJ, I'm so glad you and Jayne came home for this," Tanya told her oldest son.

"Me too, I love Paris but there's no place like Angel Grove," AJ said giving his mother a hug.

"Then maybe you should think about moving back," Tanya told him.

"Maybe in a few years but Jayne and I just aren't ready to leave yet and living in another country is a great experience for the kids," AJ replied.

AJ was still working as a film director and had made quite a name for himself in Europe as well as in the States. Jayne had retired from dancing but was now teaching full time as a ballet instructor at the Paris Conservatory.

"Honey, I know I didn't think you could actually get everyone together but I'm so glad you did," Adam said as he arrived with his and Tanya's parents.

"My daughter can do anything when she puts her mind to it," Ajani Sloan told him.

"I've always said my son was smart to have married her," said Min Park who was Adam's mother.

"This is such a special time, having the entire family together," Nailah Sloan replied.

"I'm just happy that we're still here to see our great-grandchildren," Steven Park told her.

"I only wish your Aunt Ashalla could have lived long enough to see what fine families your two boys produced," Nailah told her daughter.

"Me too, but she's here with us in spirit and I know she's watching out for us all," Tanya told her.

"So Dad, did you tell AJ the new yet?" Stevie asked as they sat down at a nearby table.

"No Stevie, I hadn't got around to it yet," Adam replied.

"What news?" AJ questioned.

"I sold my stunt company," Adam answered.

"So, what you're retiring?" AJ inquired.

"Well he is sixty-five now, so he was gonna retire anyway," Stevie said.

"But Dad's still in great shape," AJ said.

"Yeah but this old body just doesn't move the way it used to so I thought I'd retire before seriously getting injured," Adam told him.

"At least you and Mom can enjoy your retirement together," AJ said since Tanya had recently retired from working at the radio station.

"They can also enjoy babysitting their grandkids and Trini and I can enjoy not having to pay for babysitters," Stevie joked.

"Stevie, you know your mother and I love our grandkids and we're happy to baby sit anytime you need us but that might be kinda hard seeing as how we won't be around much longer," Adam told him.

"Come on Dad, don't talk like that you and Mom still have a lot of years left in you," said Stevie.

"Yeah Dad, I mean just look at your parents, they're still here so there's no reason to think you and Mom won't live just as long," AJ told him.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, of course your mother and I are going to be around," Adam laughed.

"Then what did you mean?" AJ questioned.

"Tanya, could you come over here for a second," Adam called to her.

"What are you three looking so serious about?" Tanya asked as she joined them.

"I think it's time we told the boys our plans," Adam answered.

"Dad's been saying something about you two not being around much longer," Stevie told her.

"Well, your father and I decided now that we have all this time on our hands we're going to do some traveling," Tanya replied.

"Oh a vacation, is that all," AJ said.

"It's a little more than a vacation, we've decided to sell the house," Tanya revealed.

"Sell the house but where will you live?" Stevie asked.

"Oh we'll get a smaller place eventually but for now we're just going to travel," Adam replied.

"Please don't tell me you're going to buy an RV and drive around," Stevie said.

"It'll be a little hard driving an RV through the ocean," Tanya joked.

"So you're coming to Paris?" AJ asked.

"Well not at first, we were thinking more along the lines of going to Korea, Africa of course, and then doing the whole European tour," Adam answered.

"We don't exactly have an itinerary mapped out but we'll be sure to send you a post card," Tanya replied.

"I can't believe you're just packing up like that," Stevie replied.

"We won't be gone forever but it's something we've wanted to do since the two of you left for college but your father could never leave his business for that long," Tanya told him.

"I think it sounds like a great idea, just make sure you give Jayne and me some warning before you show up in Paris," AJ said with a laugh.

"You will come back to Angel Grove once your little adventure is over won't you?" Stevie questioned.

"Of course we will son, Angel Grove is our home," Adam told him.

"So this reunion was a way for you to say goodbye to all of us," AJ decided.

"Yeah, we just wanted to have the entire family together one last time before embarking on our journey, I hope you're not angry that we sprang it on you like this," Tanya said.

"Of course not, you guys deserve this trip," AJ told them.

"You better buy us lots of souvenirs," Stevie joked.

"Are we crazy for making a trip like this?" Tanya asked once she and Adam were alone.

"No, don't start doubting our decision now," Adam responded.

"You're just saying that because the house is already sold," Tanya said.

"If you want to change your mind we could always stay here and find another house, I don't care where we go as long as we go there together," Adam told her.

"No, I can't wait to see the world with you," Tanya replied.

"You know my mom was right, marrying you was the smartest thing I ever did," Adam told her.

"I love you, Adam Park," Tanya told him.

"I love you too, Mrs. Park," he said as he gave her a kiss.


End file.
